Love's Vow
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: A moment in time. Something that will change everything. Whatever you want to call it, I mean really everyone has a different definition for it at the end of the day. For me, it was something that changed my life completely. In saying that, however, my life had already gone through a dramatic change in the last three years. I suppose that really is where I need to start...
1. Chapter One

**A/N: I get story ideas… I get into them and then I detest how the story goes… so let's see what will happen with this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the idea. The rest is J.K Rowling's. **

_**Love's Vow**_

_Chapter One_

A moment in time. Something that will change everything. Whatever you want to call it, I mean really everyone has a different definition for it at the end of the day. For me, it was something that changed my life completely. In saying that, however, my life had already gone through a dramatic change in the last three years. I suppose that really is where I need to start so the full picture can be shared with you all…

* * *

_October 31__st__ 2000_

"I can't go."

"Why not?" came Ginny Weasley's bossy reply before tilting her head to the side and looking at Hermione Granger knowingly, "Is it because of him?"

"It will be awkward!"

"And that is your fault, how?"

Hermione picked up her black jacket and shrugged it on before looking back at Ginny, "Most of the people at the party are Ron's friend's, Ginny. You know that."

"You are my friend and Harry's. Neville will be there and so will Luna. They are also your friends."

Hermione gave Ginny a strained smile, "I think I will give it a miss tonight, Ginny. Maybe next time."

Ginny sighed and walked with Hermione to the front door of her unit she shared with Harry.

"It was worth a shot."

"Tell Harry I said hi. I'll come by again soon to catch up with him."

Hermione left and headed down the street to the main street of Hogsmeade. The cool breeze whipped up around her, rustling fallen leaves along the ground as Hermione spied a new café that had recently opened up opposite the Three Broomsticks. With a glance at her watch, Hermione saw she had plenty of time before she was due to meet her parents at their place for dinner.

Hermione quickly crossed the street and pushed the door open, almost colliding into a solid body on the opposite side.

"Whoa," came the voice of the body.

Hermione steadied herself, with the person holding her arms gently. Looking up, Hermione quickly stepped back in surprise as Draco Malfoy peered at her as if she were someone he had just met before.

"Never thought I would run into you outside of Hogwarts," he commented.

Hermione resisted the urge to frown as she silently wondered when the insults would come into play.

"Have you been here before?" asked Draco startling Hermione from her thoughts.

"Ah no… I very rarely come to Hogsmeade," said Hermione half expecting Draco to laugh, call her a mudblood and walk out of the shop. Instead he nodded and gestured to a cake on display.

"Best thing ever. White mud cake, not too rich, but just enough to settle any sweet cravings."

Hermione managed a tight smile and stepped forward to place her order.

"A hot chocolate and… and… a slice of your white mud cake," said Hermione seeing Draco smile a little out of the corner of her eyes.

After paying and taking a table number, Hermione headed over to a table in the corner. She grabbed a copy of the days paper and started reading silently.

"I'm guessing you think I have gone mental."

Hermione looked up to see Draco had claimed the seat opposite her. Slowly Hermione closed the paper and folded it in half before answering the suddenly friendly, former Slytherin.

"The thought did pass my mind… a few times," replied Hermione.

Draco chuckled and shrugged, "I don't blame you."

"So… so why the sudden friendly nature towards… someone… like… me?"

"Honestly? I just didn't give a damn about the whole prejudice crap. It was part of the reason one of my closest friend's died. I look at you and there is no physical sign that states you come from a muggle background… so why should it matter?"

Hermione looked at Draco with wide eyes, "Wow."

"That's the general reaction I get."

"Tell me if this is too nosey of me… what about your parents?"

"Parents?" said Draco before a short bitter laugh, "I see myself as an orphan."

"Oh."

"I have nothing to do with them."

"O-okay."

"Your hot chocolate and cake, Miss," said a waitress.

Hermione smiled at the girl as she placed the order before her. Hermione let out a deep breath at the serving of cake, "Oh there is no way I can eat that on my own."

"Don't lay claim to that until you eat it."

Hermione looked at Draco curiously, "Do I look like a cake eater?"

"After this you will."

Hermione gave a small smile and picked up her fork and scooped a bit of cake onto it before eating it. The cake seemed to melt in her mouth, emitting a perfectly sweet taste with the right amount of moist to it.

"Oh… my… cake! This is just… heaven!"

Draco laughed openly at Hermione's reaction. Hermione felt her cheeks flush pink in a blush. Hermione ate the entire slice, all the while conversing and joking with Draco. When she finished she glanced at her watch and gasped.

"I am so late!" she cried standing up before looking at Draco who was standing also, "This… this was nice. We'll have to do it again sometime but for now I am late and really must go!"

Before he could reply, Hermione ran out of the café before apperating with a crack.

* * *

_Hi Honey,_

_Your father and I forgot to tell you we have tickets to the opera tonight. So sorry. Let's have dinner next week._

_Love Mum._

"Happy Halloween," sighed Hermione leaving with a crack, this time appearing in Diagon Alley.

The shops were open late for the day with each store decked out with moving spiders and cobwebs. It was Hermione's favourite day of the year and usually she would dress up for it.

"Now, I may be old fashioned but to me, dinner would be actually going somewhere to eat… not walking through Diagon Alley."

Hermione turned around and looked at Draco in slight amusement, "Are you stalking me now?"

Draco chuckled, "I could ask you the same thing… however seeing as I brought this massive box of Berties Beans… well I could be trying to woo you."

Hermione chuckled, "I am not silly enough to eat those."

"Hmm, and I thought being a Gryffindor meant you possessed bravery and didn't turn away from a challenge."

"Clearly you live up to your sly Slytherin qualities by creating something I cannot walk away from."

"All part of my charm, deary."

Hermione snorted in an unladylike manner and gestured for Draco to open the box. He opened it and held it out to her and Hermione looked at him as she reached in and pulled out a blue jellybean. Taking a deep breath, Hermione popped it into her mouth and started chewing before pulling a horrified expression.

"Oh gross!" cried Hermione desperately swallowing it, "Soap! Ick!"

Draco laughed and gestured for Hermione to take another one, which she did.

"Ohhhh nice…. Vanilla! Come on, your turn."

Draco grabbed an orange one and started chewing it and nodded, "Nice… carrot."

He took another one and gagged almost instantly, "Argh… vomit!"

Hermione cracked up laughing at his expression, stepping back to hold onto the building behind her for support. Before she knew it, Draco was in front of her and tickling her by the ribs. Hermione squealed and moved away, dashing along the alley with Draco in hot pursuit. Hermione ducked behind a stack of cauldrons and watched as Draco ran past, coming to a halt outside a second hand book store. Hermione stepped out and crept up behind Draco and poked him in the sides, making him jump in surprise. Hermione laughed and hurried away again only to be quickly caught as Draco grabbed her around the waist. He spun her around before putting her down. Hermione turned to face Draco, laughing but also feeling a bit breathless. The pair looked at each other in silence before they stepped forward and their lips met in a small, sweet kiss.

* * *

_Present Day_

It amazes me, how I can have known someone for so long but not have really known them until a single moment in life in which our paths crossed again. Some would call it 'fate' or 'destiny'. I just call it life. Everything happens for a reason I suppose.

And I guess what inevitably happened when I made my choice happened for a reason also…

* * *

_December 21__st__ 2000_

Hermione sighed and sat up, pushing the sheets away only to be pulled back down onto the bed by one strong arm. Hermione smiled and turned her head slightly to meet a pair of grey eyes smiling softly back at her.

"Where are you going?" he murmured.

"I have a brunch date with Ginny and Harry," replied Hermione, one hand brushing a lock of hair from his eyes.

"Stay here, it's too cold out."

Hermione smiled and kissed Draco gently, "I can't blow them off. They are my friends."

Draco gave a nod before kissing Hermione again with more intensity. Hermione knew he was trying to distract her into staying and if she let it continue his motives would win.

Pulling away, Hermione scooted out of the bed and grabbed her pants and shirt to pull on.

"Now why would you cover up a gorgeous body like that?" said Draco winking at Hermione in a cheeky manner.

"I'm sure you would just love for Harry to see me in my natural state."

Draco sat up and shook his head, "On second thoughts, I suppose I can allow you to be clothed this once… perhaps in that full length robe set?"

Hermione chuckled and grabbed her purse and wand so she could head back to her place to shower and change into fresh clothes. She walked over to Draco as he stood up stretching. Hermione couldn't quite wrap her mind around out things had progressed between them. Despite everything the relationship between them seemed natural.

"I wish we could just tell everyone about us," said Hermione stepping closer to Draco.

Draco placed his hands on Hermione's hips and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "We will. For now I want to be Mr Selfish and keep you to myself."

Hermione smiled and kissed Draco once more before leaving for the day.

* * *

After a shower and change of clean clothing, Hermione apperated to the Three Broomsticks. She had tried to get the brunch location changed but Harry insisted saying he had a craving for Rosemerta's waffles.

Harry and Ginny did know Hermione's reluctance to go to Hogsmeade but insisted she would get past it and couldn't let a negative experience keep her away.

Walking up the front steps, Hermione sucked in a deep breath as she walked in. Harry waved to her from a booth to the right of the room but Hermione already caught the raised eyebrow look from Rosemerta. Sucking in a deep breath, Hermione walked across to the booth and sat opposite Harry and Ginny with a smile.

"I am surprised you aren't a ghost," said Ginny, "After two cancels and hardly any contact I was beginning to worry."

"I have been super busy with work," said Hermione with a slight nervous laugh.

"Liar," said Harry curiously, "Your posture is rigid and you laughed at the end of that explanation."

"Why is it you can memorise all of your Auror studies but never your school work?"

"And now you are trying to divert the conversation to a meaningless topic."

Hermione sighed and looked down at the bracelet on her left wrist.

"_You can't do this to me!"_

"_Too you? Are you seriously going to make me look like the bad person? I have done nothing but be true to you!"_

"_This isn't about that!"_

"_It has EVERYTHING to do with that and you know it!"_

"Well?"

Hermione looked up at Harry in surprise, "What?"

"What has really been happening?" asked Ginny curiously.

Hermione sighed again, "I… I am seeing someone."

Harry nodded and Ginny looked at Hermione in surprise. Hermione looked up at them before a shadow appeared to her left. Standing still at the sight of her was Ron. Hermione looked at him stunned and then back at Harry and Ginny.

"Is this some sick joke?" demanded Hermione standing up and refusing to acknowledge Ron.

"Hermione, he asked to see you. We didn't know another way," said Harry.

Hermione shook her head and pushed past Ron and headed out of the bar into the cold street. Hermione hurried towards the apperation zone only to be grabbed by the arm. Hermione whirled around, her hand smacking Ron across the face instantly.

"Don't you dare touch me!" hissed Hermione backing away pointing at him in anger, "I told you I never wanted to see you ever again and that still stands!"

Harry and Ginny hurried out to the street looking between the two former friends and lovers in shock.

"How can you still be going on about that?" cried Ron, "That was seven months ago, Hermione!"

"So I am automatically meant to forgive you because you want me too?" cried Hermione, "You cheated on me! You broke my heart and treated it like it was some big joke! You put the blame on me!"

"I love you Hermione!" cried Ron.

Hermione looked away and shook her head. She didn't feel like crying. She was over Ron but she didn't think she could ever be friends with him again.

"It goes like this," said Hermione calmly, "I never want to see you ever again. I never want to see ANY of you again."

"Hermione!" cried Ginny and Harry stepping forward only to quickly stop as Hermione turned away.

Looking up Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. Standing by the owl post office stood Draco. He looked at her with his gentle, caring expression and Hermione ran over to him without a single thought. His arms went around her without any hesitation as Hermione clung onto him.

Without looking back, Hermione allowed Draco to let them both leave with a resounding crack in the air.

* * *

_Present Day_

I guess it was that moment that my life took on a full change. Old friends gone and new friends in. They basically became our family. Sure, I still saw my parents but they eventually took long leave from work and started travelling the world and things had never really been the same since I wiped their memories of me during the war.

Life with Draco was great. He became my everything… he truly took hold of my heart and I didn't want him to let go. If only one moment… one moment could be reversed.

* * *

_July 10__th__ 2001_

Hermione peered curiously at Draco as he walked down the hallway and into their bedroom. The pair had moved into a unit in Diagon Alley six months ago and settled into living together with ease. In the last couple of days however, Draco had been acting rather odd and it was beginning to concern Hermione.

Standing up from the lounge, Hermione headed down to the bedroom where she found Draco sitting on the edge of the bed looking at something in his hands.

"Everything okay?" asked Hermione from the doorway.

Draco looked up in surprise at Hermione, "Yes… fine… perfectly fine."

Hermione frowned not believing him one bit, "Draco… what is going on?"

He stood up and walked over to Hermione looking at her uncertainly, "This wasn't the way I wanted to do this… this was so not the plan."

Hermione frowned a little but stepped back in surprise as Draco knelt down on one knee and looked up at her with a soft smile.

"You, Hermione Jean Granger, are everything to me. I love you beyond any words that could describe this feeling inside of me. Will you marry me?"

Hermione laughed and nodded, kneeling down to Draco so she could kiss him fully on the lips and hug him tightly.

"You haven't even seen the ring," laughed Draco as Hermione leaned back.

"I'm sure it's perfect."

Draco opened his hand and showed the white gold band with a round red ruby, surrounded by small white diamonds. Hermione smiled happily as Draco slipped it onto her finger. Hermione hugged him tightly and kissed him gently before he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed…

* * *

_October 31__th__ 2001_

"We are so going to get busted for this," murmured Jena, Hermione's closet friend.

Hermione smiled and turned to face Jena and her other close friend Taylor. Both smiled at Hermione dressed in a knee length white gown that sat off the shoulders with a fitted bodice. She wore a simple veil and jewellery and kept her makeup simple.

"Let them bust us," said Hermione with a small laugh, "Either way… today will be perfect."

The three walked out of the bathroom and into the grand room. Portraits hung from the wall, watching the three curiously. Standing in the middle stood Draco with his best man, Trey and Sebastian who was officiating their small wedding. A few of their other friends were there to watch the moment between the couple take place a year after they crossed paths again.

"We are gathered here today in this… gallery for the wedding of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger," said Sebastian, his hazel eyes twinkling in delight, "So… Draco… do you want to begin?"

Draco grinned at Hermione, holding both her hands in his, "You… you are perfect. I love you, I… I absolutely adore you. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I promise to love you with my every breath… I promise to hold your hand in everything that comes our way… I cannot imagine a moment of my life without you with me."

Hermione smiled as happy tears filled her eyes.

"Hermione?" prompted Sebastian.

"Oh Draco," sighed Hermione, "You already have me crying… but because I am happy. You make me happy. You are the sunshine in my life. I never want to let you go. I want you with me forever. I love you more than I thought was humanly possible… I will love you forever."

"Do you, Draco, take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Hell yes," smiled Draco as he slipped the white gold wedding band onto her finger.

"Do you, Hermione, take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I sure do," grinned Hermione sliding Draco's ring onto his finger.

"Great, here comes security and I pronounce you a married couple! Let's go!" said Sebastian grabbing Taylor's hand and running for the exit.

Hermione squealed with laughter as Draco grabbed her hand making them run for the door as security came running into the room yelling at them to stop.

The pair ran down the front steps before apperating away and reappearing in Hogsmeade outside their favourite café.

"I am yet to seal our marriage with a kiss," said Draco wrapping his arms around Hermione as they ignored the curious looks from onlookers.

"Huh… that would be true then," said Hermione with a smile, "Well, we better rectify that matter Mr Malfoy."

"We surely should Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione leaned up on her tip toes and captured her husband's lips in a sweet kiss. She leaned back and looked at him, feeling blissfully happy.

"I love you my husband."

"I love you my wife."

* * *

_Present Day_

That moment had me foolishly thinking that nothing in the world could go wrong. I was so blinded by happiness and I probably still would be so if only…

* * *

_October 28__th__ 2002_

Hermione leaned back against the tree branch watching Draco, Sebastian and Trey fly around on their brooms racing to catch the snitch. Taylor walked over from the edge of the shade and sat on the blanket as Jena searched through the picnic basket for the container of strawberries.

"I love days like this," sighed Hermione.

"I know. And too think when we all have kids or get married it will change," said Taylor.

"For the better," said Jena, "Aha! I knew I packed them!"

Hermione and Taylor laughed at Jena as she held onto the strawberries container like a prized possession.

"DRACO!"

Hermione jumped up at the yell of her husband's name and ran forward to see Sebastian and Trey flying to the ground. Hermione bolted forward, her heart slamming against her rib cage as fear filled her entire body.

"Draco!" cried Hermione reaching his side as Trey rolled him onto his back.

A deep gash was above his eye and he was completely unresponsive.

"He's alive, isn't he?" demanded Hermione falling to her knees beside Draco, "TREY!"

"Y-yeah… barely. We have to get him to St Mungo's, Hermione."

Hermione met Trey's eyes and nodded. Trey vanished with Draco with Hermione following seconds later.

As she arrived she saw Draco being levitated at a quick speed into the emergency room. Hermione ran after them but a nurser grabbed her to stop them.

"HE IS MY HUSBAND!" screamed Hermione showing her the ring on her finger.

The nurse quickly let go and Hermione ran along the corridor stopping when the last set of doors wouldn't let her through. Hermione slumped against the wall as tears filled her eyes. Silently she prayed Draco would live because he heart couldn't cope without him.

* * *

_Present Day_

I don't know how much timed passed in that moment. I know mine and Draco's friends arrived. I know I fell asleep with Taylor and Jena on either side of me… all I know is I needed to see Draco and to know he was okay. I just wasn't expecting the new I received.

* * *

_October 29__th__ 2002_

"Mrs Malfoy?"

Hermione jerked awake and quickly stood up, looking at the Healer before her, "Yes? Is Draco okay? Can I see him?"

"First I need to talk with you."

Hermione knew the Healer wanted to speak with her privately however Hermione considered their close friends her family, "You can tell me in front of these people. They are practically family."

"Very well. Draco is alive… he did lose a fair amount of blood in the fall. The injury alop caused a fair amount of swelling to his brain. At this stage we don't know the damage caused."

"When will you know?" asked Hermione squeezing Taylor's hand for support.

"In the next few hours. There is concern… that there may have been damage done to the part were his brain store's his long term and short term memory… like I said, the extent won't be known for a few more hours at least."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and nodded, "Can I please go and see him?"

"Of course," said the Healer, " Follow me."

Hermione quickly hugged her friends and followed the Healer along the corridor and through a set of doors into a hall of private wards. The Healer gestured to the fifth door on the right and Hermione ran in seeing Draco laying in his bed as if he were sleeping. Hermione walked over and placed her hand over his before stroking his head.

"Merlin, you gave me a fright," whispered Hermione fighting back more tears, "You always have to be the dare devil, don't you?"

Hermione gave a sigh and pulled a chair over and sat down, watching Draco as she held his hand, willing him to wake soon.

* * *

_5 hours later…_

"W-where am I?"

Hermione slowly sat up, blinking her tired eyes. She managed to gain focus and looked over at Draco seeing him looking around the room in confusion. Quickly Hermione stood and looked at him happily.

"You're awake!" cried Hermione, "I'll get the Healer!"

Hermione rushed out of the room and quickly located the Healer who came hurrying back to the ward with her.

"Good to see you awake, Mr Malfoy," smiled the Healer, "How are you feeling?"

Draco frowned and touched his forehead gingerly, "My head hurts… I feel a bit sleepy as well."

The Healer nodded as Hermione looked at Draco anxiously, "Understandable. You took quite a hard whack to the head. Thankfully scarring will be minimal, if at all."

"Why is Granger here?"

Hermione stepped forward as Draco frowned at her in confusion. Hermione looked at the Healer who gave a slight frown.

"Mr Malfoy… what is the last thing you remember?" asked the Healer.

"Eating breakfast with my parents at the Manor. I am meant to be going out to dinner with my fiancée, Pansy."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as she walked out of the room breathing erratically. She hurried down the hall and out to the waiting area, not at all surprised to see her friends waiting for her.

"Hermione!" cried Jena rushing over to her shattered looking friend, "What is it?"

"He doesn't remember who I am to him at all," cried Hermione as tears fell down her cheeks once again, "The memory is gone!"

* * *

_Present Day_

My heart broke in that moment. And that moment was a week ago. I don't know what I am going to do. As I just said, it's been a week and no improvement has been made. Now the Healer is stating nothing may change… all we can do is have hope that whatever triggered the loss allows the memories to gradually come back.

If not, I have lost my soul mate forever.

**A/N: Review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Many thanks for the reviews. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! And yes I did take the idea for this story from The Vow, however I will be writing it differently and not following the movie entirely...**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot…**

_Chapter Two_

_Present Day_

The lights blinded Hermione's vision as she apperated to St Mungo's and made a beeline for Draco's ward. She had been visiting but had been choosing moments she knew he would be sleeping. The Healer had told Draco that him and Hermione had been romantically involved but not to what extent.

As Hermione walked, passing Nurses smiled sympathetically at her as they did each day she arrived. Hermione returned most smiles but in the end couldn't maintain the 'I am coping' act. Pushing open the ward entry doors, Hermione headed over to Draco's room coming to a halt at seeing two tall figures standing outside the door talking to the Healer.

Lucius Malfoy turned to Hermione and sneered in disgust at the ring on her finger signifying her married state, "So, it is true then. You enchanted my son into marrying you."

Hermione ignored the jab and looked at the two Malfoy's with a neutral expression before turning to the Healer, "I made it clear to you that these two were to be nowhere near Draco."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said with a sigh, "But Draco requested to see them."

"Draco doesn't even remember himself! You should have ran it by me first!" cried Hermione in frustration before gasping as Draco appeared in his ward doorway.

"Can I speak to you?" he demanded Hermione, looking at her with a mixture of confusion and disgust.

Hermione nodded and walked into the room with Draco shutting the door behind him.

"How involved are we meant to be?" demanded Draco.

"We are married," said Hermione, "A year five days ago actually. We have been together though for three years."

Draco looked at Hermione in disbelief, "I get that you are… pretty… I just don't see how I could be with the likes of you."

"You changed long before you met me again… Draco… you cannot stand your parents. Their beliefs truly disgust you… I mean… you… you turned your back on everything they stood for and made your own dreams come true."

Draco looked down at his wedding ring before frowning at Hermione, "I don't remember anything at all… to me I am with Pansy… I'm working at my father's company and-"

"No! You are a writer, Draco! You have published five novels that have become hits… you were starting a series and on occasion you write the Quidditch column for the Daily Prophet!"

Draco gave a cold laughed and rolled his eyes, "A writer? I gave up on that a long time ago."

Hermione shook her head sadly, "You told me after we had been together for six months that I made you realise your dreams were possible. Five months later you finished your first novel '_Finding Freedom_'."

The door opened and Lucius and Narcissa strode in with the Healer.

"We think it is best if Draco comes _home_ with us," said Narcissa coolly, looking at Hermione as if she should vanish and never return.

"No. No… Healer Morris, you said for Draco to have a shot at remembering he needs to get back into his normal life and normal routine! To do that he needs to come to his real home, with me – his wife. His life is with me… that is what is normal for him!"

Lucius and Narcissa looked at Healer Morris as Draco looked down at his wedding band in confusion.

"Hermione is right," said Healer Morris.

Lucius stood upright stiffly and looked over at Hermione, "Very well. Draco, if you need anything do not hesitate to contact your mother or I. We will do what we can for you."

Draco nodded and hugged his mother farewell. The Senior Malfoy's left and Hermione looked at Draco awkwardly. He gathered his bags and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Umm, have all your papers for release been signed?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah… so shall we go? I suppose I need to see what I've put myself through."

Hermione ignored the feeling of a knife jabbing her heart and smiled tightly at Draco as they left the ward and headed for the apperation zone.

* * *

Hermione let go of Draco's hand reluctantly as she apperated them to their unit in Diagon Alley. It was a nice place with plenty of space. It had the couple's unique touch all over the place with Hermione's feminine preferred objects flowing with Draco's more antique look.

Draco walked around the living room and went into the kitchen and dining room before walking out and heading down the hall to their bedroom, bathroom and also a guest room. Next to the guest room was Draco's office where all his writing materials were set up with awards he had won over the couple of years.

"I must do alright then," sighed Draco walking back out to where Hermione sat in the living room.

Hermione nodded slowly as Draco sat opposite her.

"So… what is our life like?" he asked curiously.

Hermione managed a small smile and looked at Draco before glancing away, "We are happy… we know each other inside and out… if we have a disagreement we always work it out… you don't like going to bed mad or having me leave for work angry at you. We make a decent amount of money… so we don't have to stress over bills… actually you were looking into opening a publishing company early next year. You said all rising authors deserve a shot at achieving their dreams."

"I really do sound like a cuddly hippy."

Hermione made no reaction but stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She turned the tap on and stared at the running water taking deep breaths in and out slowly. She couldn't breakdown. Her Draco was still in there, she just needed to help him come back again. He needed her just like she needed him. She promised to love him no matter what.

* * *

Hermione woke early the next morning and climbed out of bed with a sigh. She headed down to the kitchen, seeing Draco slowly sitting up awake in the guest room bed. In the kitchen, Hermione busied herself making waffles, Draco's favourite breakfast. As the batter cooked into waffles, Hermione moved onto making coffees – one teaspoon of sugar for herself with a dash of milk and two teaspoons of sugar for Draco but no milk.

Draco walked into the kitchen and looked at the waffles with a look of disgust.

"Waffles?" he said.

Hermione smiled brightly, "You love them. You usually beg me to make you them at least three times a week."

"I'm not much of a breakfast eater… well my memory states that anyway."

"O-oh," said Hermione rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, "Its fine. You know I can just take them next door to Mrs Braun. She likes them as well and I think her grandson is visiting this week from Scotland anyway."

Hermione placed the cooked waffles onto a plate and hurried out of the kitchen, blinking back furious tears. She headed out to the corridor and saw the bin in the corner of the hall. Walking over, Hermione dumped the waffles into it and slowly headed back over to the unit. At the door she paused and sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly before walking in looking composed and as if nothing were bothering her whatsoever.

"So I guess you will go to work soon?" said Draco looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Umm… well I was going to stay for the day but I might go to work instead," shrugged Hermione before heading down to the bedroom.

With a sigh, she pulled on her work clothes of a black A-line, knee length skirt and white blouse. Over top she pulled on her robes and grabbed her work bag stowing her wand, money pouch and keys in it. She hastily brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back into a bun then slipped on her shoes.

Back in the kitchen, Draco was moving around the room cleaning up and inspecting things.

"We don't have a house elf do we?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not," retorted Hermione in slight annoyance before sighing and putting a stopper on her leaking frustration, "Look, if you need me just send me a message. I will be contactable all day… in fact this," continued Hermione as she wrote down her office location details for Draco on a pad of parchment, "is where I am so you can find me if need be… and please, Draco, contact me first before you run to your parents… I only want to help you regain your memory."

Draco just nodded and Hermione gave him an awkward wave and left hoping to also gain a return of normalcy to her own life.

* * *

Draco pushed open his office door and walked in and sat down at the desk. He grabbed the nearest thing to him and saw his writing scrawled across it, with words crossed out or some underlined. He frowned in confusion at his ramblings on of a character with a scar along the right side of their chin and another with one blue eye and one brown.

"Draco, Draco, Draco… what on earth did I become?" he muttered, spinning the chair around and seeing a shelf.

Standing, he walked over and picked up a framed photo. It was of him and Hermione at the beach. He was giving her a piggyback ride and laughing as she was before she kissed him on the cheek. From the looks, he hadn't shaved in a couple of days.

Draco spotted another photo and placed the other one down and picked up the other. It was his wedding day from the looks of things. Hermione was looking at him with a look of utter bliss and he looked pretty content as well. Draco slowly stepped backwards and sat down stunned. He knew it was true he was married to Hermione but to actually have visual proof of the day left him reeling and stumped. It felt surreal looking at a photo of himself _happy_ with someone like… her.

Draco placed the photo on his desk and left the office. He entered the main bedroom that belonged to him and Hermione. He glanced at the two wardrobes and opened the nearest one, pleased it was his. Reaching in he grabbed black dress pants, a dark blue polo shirt – which he did cringe at as it was very unlike him to dress in such an item. Obviously the lost Draco liked that style.

After dressing and readying himself after a brush of the teeth and hair, Draco pocketed his wand and a money pouch he assumed was his and left the unit. He couldn't spend another moment in that place. It left him feeling confused and desperate to remember all the confusing details his _wife_ wanted him to know.

* * *

The blank paper looked back at Hermione as her quill tapped the corner of it repeatedly. The sound of her office door opening caused Hermione to jump with a start. Standing in her doorway with her red hair pulled back was Jena. She walked over to Hermione's desk and sat on the opposite side and raised her eyebrows, waiting expectantly.

"It's… it's stressful," said Hermione desperately, "The Draco _I _know and love is… isn't there at all. I know it's only been one day but… I just don't know what to do."

"Well… how about we do dinner at your place tonight? Taylor, Sebastian, Trey and I can come over and we can chill? Maybe having us around will help bring some memory back."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Sounds like a good idea. I can whip up a salad and a lasagne or something."

"Don't you worry about the food. Tay and I can sort all that out no worries."

Hermione smiled at Jena warmly, "You're the best Jen."

"Ah, it's what I am here for."

Jena stood up and left Hermione to try and focus on her work. With a scratch of her forehead, Hermione let out a sigh and began summarizing the file before her into simple notes to make referencing easier.

* * *

Draco walked along Diagon Alley, taking in the various stores, all of which had something different about them. All the more confusing were the people greeting him cheerfully. As he walked past Flourish and Blotts he came to a halt seeing a book written by him on display.

"The Foretold by Draco Malfoy," he murmured at the sign before reading a review from another famous author, "Suspenseful. I couldn't stop reading from the very first page. Draco truly owns his place amongst today's greatest writers."

Draco stared at the words over and over again trying to absorb the meaning. Was he really that good of a writer? The sign also listed his other hit books claiming they were still in the top twenty reads of the year. Rubbing his face tiredly Draco walked over to a park bench and sat down and watched the bookshop with people going in and out, some even purchasing brooks written by himself.

"Draco?" came a voice nearly an hour later.

Draco slowly looked up and quickly stood, his heart skipping a beat as Pansy Parkinson looked at him curiously, "Pansy! H-hi."

"So your parents weren't having a mental breakdown then," said Pansy, "You really did lose your memory, huh?"

"Ah… yeah, so I have been told."

Pansy chuckled as her and Draco sat down half facing each other, "Your mother is in a right state worrying about whether or not your… wife… is looking after you properly."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, "My _wife_ is at work… only because I told her I am capable of fending for myself."

"Huh, so sitting in the middle of the street and staring at a shop window is fending for yourself is it?"

Draco smiled a little with a chuckle, "I'm just so confused. I _want_ to remember but at the same time I'm scared as to what I will find out, you know? I mean far out, Pansy… last _I _knew I was working with my father… and now… that shop is selling books written by me! Me, a writer? I-I can't even comprehend it."

"You always did like writing, Draco… and to be honest, your books are really good. I own everyone you have ever written."

Draco sighed and rubbed his face following it up with a loud groan, "This just really, freaking sucks!"

"I'm sure in time it will all make sense."

Draco have a snort at that before sighing. He looked down at the ground then over at Pansy, "So… so what do you do now?"

Pansy smiled a little, "I run a boutique on Hogsmeade. You actually came to my store a couple of weeks ago to purchase an anniversary gift for your wife. It was a purple silk scarf. You told me she had been eyeing it off for weeks and had to get it for her."

Draco pulled a face and looked away as Pansy sighed.

"I never agreed to you changing but I can say this… you were happy. The happiest I have ever seen you."

"In my mind I am happy and in love with _you_! What happened to us Pansy?" cried Draco reaching out and grabbing her hands.

Pansy looked down at their hands and back at Draco with a soft, sad expression, "You changed… you couldn't live the life you grew up with any more and I was part of that picture. You wanted me to change and leave with you but I was and am happy with my world."

Draco pulled away from Pansy and stood up running a hand through his hair, "I just don't get this change I made… it's all… I don't know… crazy? Insane? Plain weird?"

Pansy shrugged, "You have your reasons."

"Pansy, I bloody married Hermione Granger! Potter's best friend, Weasley's lover… what? Did I get drunk or drugged out?"

"Actually, I'm not friends with them any more," came a soft voice behind Draco as Pansy stood up awkwardly.

Draco slowly turned around, feeling his cheeks burn from embarrassment.

"I chose you and my happiness over everything to do with them," added Hermione before heading into the building their unit was part of.

Draco gave a sigh and looked at Pansy sheepishly, "I guess the… Draco she is married to would sort this out… so I should follow routine."

Pansy smiled and stepped forward and gave Draco a quick hug and kiss to the cheek, "See you around, Draco."

Draco gave a nod and headed into the building to face the music of Hermione's frustration and possible anger.

* * *

Hermione yanked off her robe and threw it onto the bed before sitting down beside it, holding her head in her hands. She breathed in and out slowly trying to calm her emotions which seemed to be flowing through her at top speed. At seeing the closeness between Draco and Pansy, Hermione felt her heart seemingly rip in two.

The sound of the front door opening and closing caused Hermione to suddenly stand. She quickly inhaled a calming breath and picked her robe up to hang in the wardrobe. Before closing the door she pulled out a change of clothes for that night's dinner. As she shut the door she turned to see Draco standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"We have friends coming over for dinner," said Hermione bluntly, "Your clothes are in the wardrobe over there."

"I-I know these people?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded and placed her clothing on the bed before heading out of the bedroom past Draco wordlessly. Hermione started tidying up around the unit with Draco watching on awkwardly. Hermione stepped past him numerous times, each time without saying anything to him. She didn't know what to say and every thought in her mind made her want to either break down crying or scream at him, begging him to try and remember and to not be in love with another woman, especially Pansy at that.

In the kitchen, Hermione forcefully wiped the benches down, scrubbing at any tiny smudge or mark to the point Draco grabbed the cloth and spray out of her hands.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded as Hermione looked at him furiously.

"What I want and what you can give are two different things," said Hermione in a forced calm tone, "But really… really I just want you to try and remember, Draco! Just try!"

"You think this is easy for me? This is all... all alien to me!"

Hermione sucked in another breath and let it out slowly, "Hopefully mingling with old friends of ours will help… otherwise we are going to have to look at another tactic."

Draco nodded slowly and placed the spray and cloth on the bench, "I'll go get dressed."

Hermione nodded and snatched up the cleaning products before returning to furiously scrubbing the black bench tops again.

* * *

I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to cope if Draco doesn't show some sign of regaining his memory. I know it is a possibility that nothing will come of it, but if that is the case I know I will have to confront my worst fears and let him go. He won't be my Draco any more, my husband… my soul mate.

I have to try and stand strong and tall. I was Hermione Granger… now I am Hermione Malfoy. I need to live up to my name.

**A/N: Not as long as chapter one but I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I also apologise for the delay in updating... it has been hectic few weeks... and lots is happening in my personal life. I will try to update soon though.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Three_

_Present Day_

"We're here!" came Taylor's cheerful voice.

Hermione hurried out of the bedroom and beamed at her best friend. Behind her stood Sebastian, Trey and Jena. Each of them were loaded with bags of food and drinks. Hermione led them to the kitchen and chatted away with them putting food and drinks away.

"Hey Draco!" greeted Trey happily as Draco walked in dressed in black jeans and a black button up, long sleeved shirt.

Hermione looked up from commenting about the bottle of red wine Jena had brought and looked at Draco silently.

"Hi," said Draco with a small wave.

"Well this is odd," said Trey with a chuckle, "I never imagined I would have to reintroduce myself to you after all these years."

Hermione smiled warmly at Trey glad he was taking the light amusement track of the situation. That was Trey's strong point though and one Draco had always complimented on, that Trey was able to make light of any situation and keep a level head in dramatic ones.

"I'm Trey," continued Trey shaking Draco's hand, "We met about six months before you met Hermione. Both of us got into a tussle at the Leaky Cauldron and Tom kicked us out… after that, we wound up chatting at another bar and have been mates ever since."

"I'm Jena. Hermione and I have worked together for years. We became firm friends nearly five years ago," said Jena with a bright smile, "In fact you came to me asking what type of engagement ring Hermione would like best."

Draco nodded as Sebastian stepped forward and shook Draco's hand, "I'm Sebastian. We met when you got kicked out of home and we became house mates."

Draco looked at Sebastian curiously causing Hermione to feel a spark of hope to flare up in her chest. Was Sebastian a key to helping Draco kick start the returning memory?

"How about us girlies get the food ready and you men go out to the patio and sit and chat?" said Hermione brightly.

The men all left with Sebastian giving a nod to Hermione seeming to know what her intention was. Hermione gave him a grateful smile and set about helping Taylor and Jena get the food ready.

"So," said Taylor opening up a bag of hot chicken, "How has it been?"

Hermione sighed, "I came home to find him and Pansy having a deep and meaningful outside the building… that hurt."

"Pansy is married," frowned Jena, "Common sense would tell someone to share that tid bit of information if you knew the person had a memory issue... and the entire world knows about Draco's."

"I don't think she did," said Hermione looking out the patio door. Draco was looking over the railing which showed the muggle city, though the muggles couldn't see them, "He didn't harp on at me about it."

"Herms, what if Draco never remembers?" asked Taylor softly.

Jena looked at Hermione also as Hermione mixed the salad together.

"I-I don't even want to contemplate that," replied Hermione quietly, "I mean this world is magical… surely there has to be _some_ cure if natural healing doesn't help? How could there not be?"

"I suppose it worth looking into… isn't one of your… old friend's… a healer?" asked Jena.

Hermione pursed her lips together in a tight line and shrugged, "I don't know."

"Hermione, I know they hurt you and betrayed you but deep down they would want you to be happy. _Ask them_."

Hermione opened a draw and pulled out tongs and serving spoons, "What if I approach Molly Weasley first?"

"It would be a start," said Jena with a nod from Taylor.

When Hermione stepped out to the patio, Draco looked up at her almost gratefully. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. That was the look Draco gave her when he missed her presence and was glad to see her returning to his side. She gave him a small smile and placed the bowl of salad on the table as Jena and Taylor levitated out the other foods to arrange themselves in the middle of the table.

"Ah, the plates," said Hermione pulling her wand out and giving it a small flick.

A stack of plates flew through the air and landed on the table gracefully as Taylor placed a small basket next to them filled with forks and knifes.

Soon the air was filled with the sounds of people dishing up food onto their plates with talking and laughter. Throughout the entire meal, Draco remained silent observing the interactions of his supposed friends and wife. He was surprised at how at ease Hermione was with these people. He could only remember her being this way around Harry mostly. He had always seen and sensed her awkwardness with Ron, which made him wonder again as to why she wasn't friends with them or married to Ron.

"So Draco," said Sebastian, startling Draco from his thoughts, "What has Hermione told you? About things over the last few years?"

"Not much," said Draco carefully with a slight frown, "Why?"

Hermione looked at Sebastian suspiciously as he grinned wickedly, "Seb-"

"Hermione, these are things he simply has to know."

Hermione gave a sigh and gestured for Sebastian to continue as Draco looked on completely lost in what was happening.

"Where to begin?" murmured Sebastian with a look to Trey.

"Bucks night."

Sebastian laughed at Trey's suggestion and nodded, "Oh yes… this we must tell you!"

"Oh dear," sighed Hermione stifling a grin with a glance at her now curious husband.

"Okay so," started Sebastian as he launched into the tale.

* * *

_October 28__th__ 2001_

"We can't do anything too hectic. Hermione will kill me if I come home injured or wind up lost," said Draco as they headed down the dark street for the nearby party destination, "And after she is through with me she will kick both of your asses."

"Dude, will you calm down!" said Trey, slapping Draco on the back, "We would never lead you astray."

"Yeah, surely you know you can trust us?" added Sebastian with a big grin.

Draco looked at the two with slightly narrowed eyes before grinning broadly, "Okay, okay. Let's do this!"

"Ah, wait… you have to be blindfolded."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but you were kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Blindfolded?"

"That's what I said."

"You expect me to trust you both, now?"

"Trust is overrated with most things… just have faith that we know what you are in for and you'll regret it if you don't put this blindfold on."

Draco gave a sigh and took the blindfold from Sebastian and put it on, "Okay. I'm ready to be tortured or stuck naked to a pole in Diagon Alley."

"Let me check," said Trey, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Your middle one… do it properly now, Trey."

Trey chuckled and held up three fingers, "How many?"

"I don't know."

"He's good," said Trey to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and ran ahead to the destination as Trey carefully led Draco down the street to the entrance of the building. As Trey helped Draco step inside music flooded the area around them and Draco could smell a mixture of Fire Whiskey and Vodka.

"A pub?" he shouted over the music.

"You'll see man!"

Draco stumbled forward, nearly tripping over the legs of tables and of those around him twice before he was pushed into a chair and had his hands tied to the arms.

"Ok… guys… what are you doing to me?" he asked looking around blindly with the blindfold still on.

"Giving you the best night of your life before you become a married man," said Sebastian.

Draco gave a sigh as he felt someone step closer to him in front and start running their hands down his chest and arms. Draco shook his head smirking keeping his mind firmly of his wife to be and imagining that she was the one currently performing a lap dance.

"Hey big boy," purred a husky voice in his ear.

Draco cleared his throat and tried to give was appeared to be a polite smile.

"I really think you should be allowed to _touch_ me to enjoy this, huh?"

"Ah I am engaged… so… not looking to touch, thanks."

"Oh, honey, you will love this."

Draco felt he wrists become unbind from the chair. Suddenly, his hands were firmly planted on a body. A very, hairy body. Draco went to pull away but whoever owned the hairy body gripped them to their body as the blindfold came off.

Standing before Draco, dressed in a pink bikini and wearing a horrid wig was a hairy man with bright red lipstick on their puckered lips.

With a yell, Draco pulled back and tipped back to the ground to a sound of loud laughter.

* * *

_Present Day_

Hermione, Trey, Taylor, Sebastian and Jena gasped for air as Sebastian finished explaining the look of horror on Draco's face at the prank pulled on him at his buck's night. Draco looked slightly amused, although more confused as he watched the group gain control of their laughter and compose themselves.

"You got them back," reassured Hermione with a smirk, "For a gift after the wedding you sent them a bottle of what was meant to be ordinary whiskey… it was actually the urine of a Blast Ended Skrewt."

Draco chuckled at that slightly as he looked at his potato salad and stabbed a bit of it.

Silence fell around the table with everyone looking either at each other or at their plates.

Draco quickly stood as a wave of feeling overwhelmed seemed to engulf him. He walked inside with Hermione standing and quickly following him to his office.

Hermione shut the door and looked at Draco silently as he paced back and forth, running a hand through his hand every few seconds.

"That… them… just… just what?" demanded Draco looking at Hermione furiously, "Throwing them all at me in one hit? Really?"

"I'm sorry," said Hermione calmly, "I was hoping having them here would help you remember-"

"They are strangers to me! How can you expect me to absorb all of that?"

"I said I was sorry! I am doing what I can to help you!" cried Hermione, blinking furiously to try and stop the tears threatening to fall.

"Well clearly that isn't very helpful!"

"You aren't the only one lost and confused here! You may have lost your memory but I have lost my husband! It's as if he died and I am stuck with a dysfunctional replacement!"

"Well I am sorry for being who I know I am, Granger!"

Hermione stepped back as the use of her maiden name pierced her heart. Taking a deep breath, she turned and grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open. As she went to step out into the hall she paused and looked back at a still pacing Draco.

"Pansy can't take you back," she said quietly, "She married Blaise Zabini two years ago… and she announced her first pregnancy in last month's paper."

Hermione walked out and shut the door, flinching at the sound of something being thrown at the wall and smashing to bits. Looking up, Hermione saw her friends standing at the end of the hall looking at her sadly.

* * *

The house still stood on a lean, yet it managed to radiate the feeling of coming home. Hermione pushed the gate open and headed up to the front door, knocking twice before stepping back and staring out at the scenery that the early signs of the coming winter was taking a hold of.

Hermione turned around as the door opened, revealing the surprised face of Molly Weasley.

"Hermione?" she said uncertainly.

"Hi Mrs Weasley," said Hermione with a timid wave, "I umm… c-can I speak to you?"

"Of course, dear! Quick, come in. You must be chilled to the bone!"

Hermione stepped into the warm house and removed her cloak and scarf. She hung them up on the hook by the door and followed Molly through to the kitchen. Molly gestured for Hermione to sit down, which she did, as Molly busied herself with making a tray of tea with choc-chip cookies.

"Now," said Molly as she sat opposite Hermione with a gentle smile, "It has been an extremely long time!"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I'm sorry… for everything."

"Dear, that is all in the past. Many things were said and many people were hurt. Sometimes, time apart can do wonders for people."

Hermione nodded quietly with a glance at her wedding ring.

"I have read what happened, to your husband."

The tears formed in Hermione's eyes before she could stop them and within a split second Molly was hugging Hermione tightly as every emotion came out of her in a torrent of sobs.

It took her nearly twenty minutes to calm down but Hermione did manage to get a grip on her feelings as Molly handed her a cup of tea with a dash of calming potion to help.

"I am so lost as to what to do," said Hermione, "I don't know how to help him remember. I am scared he never will. I love him so much… he is my husband… my soul mate."

"Love is powerful, Hermione," said Molly taking a hold of Hermione's hand, "It can overcome everything thrown at it."

"But what if it can't beat this?"

"You need to have faith. Start off slow… don't overwhelm him. Take a look at it from his perspective and imagine how he must be feeling."

Hermione nodded as she sucked in a deep breath. She knew Molly was right and planned on taking her advice to heart and following it. She had been throwing everything into making Draco gain his memory back instantly with little to regard as to how he truly was feeling. Hermione looked up at Molly to thank her, but stopped at the person standing in the doorway behind Molly.

"What is she doing here?"

Molly turned around and looked at Ron in surprise, "Ron, I didn't hear you arrive."

"What is she doing here, Mum?" demanded Ron as Hermione quickly stood up.

"I should go," said Hermione softly to Molly, "Thank you for your advice."

"You don't need to leave. This is my house and Ronald clearly needs to remember that fact."

"No, no I should go and see Draco anyway."

Hermione hugged Molly goodbye with a quick promise to keep in touch before heading to grab her scarf and cloak. Stepping outside, Hermione pulled them on and headed for the gate to be able to apperate.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione looked up from opening the gate as Ron came running after her. Hermione turned away and opened the gate and stepped out of the yard, pulling it shut behind her.

"HERMIONE WAIT!"

Hermione hurried over to the apperation zone and turned around as Ron jumped over the gate.

"What so you can face my mother but not me?" he demanded angrily.

Hermione looked at him furiously, "Don't even try and blame me for our falling out!"

"All this time, no contact… not even a single sighting of you and suddenly you pop up out of the blue?"

"What does it matter to you anyway?" cried Hermione.

"You were my best friend before anything else, Hermione!"

Hermione glared at Ron in silence, "Yeah, you really kept that one in mind, didn't you?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I have only ever wanted one damn thing from you!" snapped Hermione, "I want you to apologise and goddamn mean it when you say it!"

With that, Hermione left a stunned Ron behind with a loud crack echoing in the air.

* * *

The large door pulled open before him revealing his mother who engulfed him in a hug, which he returned with a small smile.

"Welcome home, darling," smiled Narcissa.

Draco walked into the manor, placing a suitcase beside him as he looked around. It looked exactly the same as it did in his memory. With a look at his mother he followed her through the two double doors and into the main sitting room. A house elf suddenly appeared and nodded as Narcissa ordered it to bring a tray of tea, coffee, cakes and biscuits. The pair sat down on a plush lounge each with Narcissa beaming at Draco happily.

"I'm sure your father will be pleased to have you home," said Narcissa with a sigh at the end, "It has been far too long since I have been sitting with you like I am now."

"What changed, Mother?" asked Draco softly as the house elf returned with the requested drinks and food.

Narcissa sighed, "I don't really know, darling… it became very tense between you and your father mostly. I remember waking one day to finding you were gone… a year or so later I am reading the paper to find out you married Hermione Granger."

Draco sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "I hate not knowing… not understanding."

"Sweetie, these things happen for a reason. Perhaps you are meant to forget and come home to get your life back on track."

Draco looked at his mother uncertainly but said nothing as he picked up a cup of coffee and added two sugars and stirred it before drinking it black.

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. Hermione walked to Draco's office and pushed the door open and spotted the shattered photo frame on the desk. Walking over, she picked it up to see it was from their wedding day. Hermione silently pulled her wand out and repaired the glass. Once done she placed it back on the shelf and turned to see the letter on the desk with her name printed on the front.

_Hermione,_

_I can't stay here. I have gone home to the Manor. You can reach me there._

_Draco._

Hermione let out a sigh and put the letter back on the desk. She exited the office and headed for the front door, coming to a sudden halt at the knock on the other side.

* * *

I wish I could turn back time. Find a way to stop all of this from happening. At the moment life is full of hurting wounds. Fresh ones and old ones being torn open.

I can only summarize life in two words at the moment.

Life sucks.

**A/N: Much shorter than the first two but I needed to end it here… Review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: You know, Taylor Swift's album is really awesome to do writing to. Especially the song Red and Sad Beautiful Tragic… oh and thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling is one lucky woman…**

_Chapter Four_

His room looked exactly the same as his mind saw it. The bed quilt was still the same – a dark blue with a mix of silver and white pillows. The furniture was all made from dark wood and not a speck of dust could be seen. Draco walked over to his dresser and picked up a photo frame. In it was him, Pansy and Blaise. The three of them were laughing at something happening out of shot. Draco put the photo down and walked out of his room and made a beeline for his mother's study.

When he walked in, she looked up at him from her desk in surprise.

"Draco, darling, what is the matter?" asked Narcissa.

"Pansy is married," he said bluntly, "To Blaise."

Narcissa nodded slowly, "Yes… after you left, Pansy was shattered. She didn't leave her house for nearly three months but Blaise managed to put her back together."

"Are they in love?"

Narcissa nodded slowly as she walked over to Draco, "Very much so. Pansy is pregnant."

"Yeah… Granger told me."

Narcissa pressed her lips together in a thin line at the mention of Draco's wife, "Yes well… I suppose it was good of her to inform you of Pansy's life."

"She did it more out of anger."

Narcissa said nothing in response as she peered into her crackling fire place, "Well, you are home. That is what matters most."

* * *

Hermione walked over to her front door and pulled it open slowly. Standing in the hall stood Ginny, one hand resting on her slightly rounded stomach.

"Hi," said Ginny softly.

Hermione looked at Ginny for a few seconds before managing to reply, "You saw Ron then."

"He was pretty… loud… when trying to tell Harry."

Hermione nodded and slowly stepped back, "Did you want to come in?"

Ginny gave Hermione a small smile and stepped into the unit. Hermione led Ginny to the living room, with Ginny looking around at the place with interest. In the living room Hermione gestured for Ginny to sit down.

"Did you want a drink?" asked Hermione with a slight shrug.

"Uh no, no. I'm fine… thanks."

Hermione nodded and sat down opposite Ginny and looked at her expectantly.

"So… so you went and visited my Mum today," said Ginny bluntly before frowning a little, "Why her?"

"Your mum is someone I have always felt I can talk too, regardless of everything else," replied Hermione, "Whereas facing you and Harry… I didn't feel like I should break the ice first."

"Huh… you know… Harry and I never intended to hurt you-"

"You both knew I wanted nothing to do with Ron and you both knew my reasons. He cheated on me Ginny… the day after asking me to marry him I find out he has been screwing some young, fresh out of Hogwarts tart! And then he has the hide to blame it all on me! How can you have expected me to be willing to be friends with him just because he hates losing sleeping over it at night?"

"I am sorry! Harry is sorry!" cried Ginny, "We didn't think it would make us lose your friendship! Harry was lost when you refused to speak with him after it… I have felt nothing but guilt and remorse every time I think of you or see your picture in the paper."

Hermione looked away from Ginny and took in a deep breath, "Would you have even spoken to me after realising I was with Draco?"

"I admit, I was stunned but any fool who looks at the photos of you two can see how in love you both are."

"Were," whispered Hermione, "Were in love."

Ginny frowned, "What?"

"Haven't you read the paper?"

"I don't get to see it every day."

"Draco had an accident… and as a result he has lost his memory up until before he went against his parent's views. He has no memory of falling in love with me… of getting married. And I have just come home from that argument with Ron to a note from him stating he has gone to the Manor."

Ginny looked at Hermione stunned, "Hermione… I-I'm so sorry."

Hermione shrugged, "I just have to work out my next step."

"I know I am probably far from being your favourite person… but look… I work at St Mungo's. Who… who is the Healer on the case?"

"Healer Morris… some guy a bit older than me I guess. Dark hair… umm… slight Irish lilt in his speech."

Ginny nodded, "I know him. He is good… but also a newbie to the field… feel free to say no… but how about I take a look at Draco's case? I have contacts in the medical field who are experts with memory issues and brain damage."

Hermione sighed. She did want Ginny to help her and her friends had also pushed for her to see if Ginny would help her, but Hermione didn't want to feel like she owed Ginny or went running back to her former friends when things got hard.

"I don't expect us to become best friends again, Hermione… but I do want to help you. I can see you are hurting from all of this… you actually look more shattered emotionally then you did when Ron cheated on you. Please, let me do this for you and Draco."

Hermione looked at Ginny and could see the pleading warmth in her eyes. Hermione nodded silently and Ginny smiled.

"I'll get started on it first thing tomorrow morning," vowed Ginny, "I promise you, Hermione, I will do what I can to get you and Draco back to where you both were."

Hermione nodded and managed a small grateful smile, "Thank you, Ginny."

Ginny gave a shrug and glanced at her watch, "I should get back. No doubt Harry will be wondering where I am."

Hermione stood with Ginny and walked her to the front door.

"I'll come by tomorrow, if that's okay? Just to let you know how things are going?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah that would be good. I finish work at five, so I should be home by half past five."

Ginny gave a nod and left with a small wave.

Once she was out of sight Hermione gave a sigh before locking the door behind her and leaving to confront her husband.

* * *

Hermione lifted the door knocker twice and stepped back looking up at the grand building. She never imagined in her years having to come back to this place after her last torturous visit. Sucking in a deep breath, Hermione let it out slowly and stepped back again as the door opened revealing Narcissa Malfoy's stern face.

"Yes?" she said coldly.

"I know Draco is here. I need to talk to him, please," said Hermione calmly.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Hermione and looked her up and down before answering, "I am certain that Draco's leaving you is answer enough that he doesn't want a thing to do with you."

Hermione gave Narcissa a cold smile and stepped forward, "I know you hate me and trust me when I say I don't find you thrilling company either. The thing is, Narcissa, that _when_ Draco gets his memory back we both know he isn't going to be coming home to you or your husband. Do you really want him to hate you even more for not allowing his wife to see him?"

Narcissa glared at Hermione with a look of pure loathing. Her cheek bones jutted out sharply as she stepped back and allowed Hermione to walk in.

"You redecorated," commented Hermione with a nod, "Nice."

"Wait here," replied Narcissa, "I'll get Draco."

Hermione smiled sweetly at Narcissa as she headed through a doorway to the left. The sound of her shoes clacking on the wooden floor faded away and Hermione stood in silence, looking at the white painted room with silver gilding. Antique looking furniture sat in the middle of the entrance with two large vases either side of the front door with red lilies in each one.

The sound of feet connecting with the floorboards grew louder as Hermione watched the doorway expectantly.

Draco walked through first, followed by his irritated looking mother.

"I left you a note," said Draco bluntly.

"Yeah, I got it," replied Hermione with a glance to Narcissa, "Can I please talk with you privately?"

Draco gave a curt nod and led Hermione out the door. They walked down the steps silently and headed along the pathway before sitting on a white stone bench.

"Well?" said Draco with a sigh.

"Nice way to leave me. Disappear and leave me a note," said Hermione bitterly, "Really brave of you."

"I didn't know how to tell you. You would have fought me on it."

"Of course I would have! You are my husband!"

"I'm not that Draco! I am the old one, the one you detest!"

"So it seems but deep down I know my Draco is still there!" said Hermione forcefully, "I am not going to stop looking for him. Instead, we are starting at the beginning, you hear me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't work Saturday. You and I are going to the place we met each other again. We are going to recreate every date and work on getting to know each other. It's got to help somehow and I know you might be scared of remembering… but I bet my life on it, that you are more desperate to remember."

Draco remained silent as Hermione looked at him, waiting to see if he would disagree. When he didn't she gave a slow nod.

"You can stay here," she said softly, "I won't argue with you to come home… I hate the thought of you hating me more then you probably do."

"It's not that I hate you," replied Draco just as softly, "It's like… I just don't know you… there is a part of me that tries to dislike you but another part won't let me. When I try to understand that side there is this void… I can't get past it."

Hermione looked at Draco in surprise as he clenched his hands into fists on his knees and let out a slow frustrated breath.

"Ginny came and saw me today," said Hermione looking away from Draco and over at the fountain, "Healer Morris is a newbie to the field of memory loss… so she is going to get some of her colleagues to have a look at your case… see if they can help you."

"Do you think they will?"

Hermione looked at Draco curiously, "Do you want them too?"

Draco nodded slowly, "This not knowing… I just… I don't like it."

Hermione went to reach out and hold his hand but stopped herself by making it seem she was smoothing her hair, "I don't like it either… anyway I should go. I'll… I'll see you Saturday."

Hermione stood up and started to walk away when Draco called out to her.

"Wait!"

Hermione turned around to see Draco looking up at her.

"What time?"

"Oh… umm… three o'clock in the afternoon."

Draco nodded and Hermione gave him a small smile before leaving.

* * *

Hermione woke with a massive headache. She had spent a better part of the night crying and ended up falling asleep with Draco's pillow just to have his scent with her somehow. She dressed for work and made herself a strong coffee.

Arriving at the Ministry, Hermione ignored most greetings and stood in the elevator with a sullen expression. Those in the elevator with her gave her, her space and let her be. By now most people knew the story about Draco's condition with Narcissa and Lucius allowing the world to know Draco had finally come home to them.

Hermione stepped out of the elevator automatically when it stopped at her floor. She walked down the corridor and into her office and sat in her seat before staring at the photo of her and Draco that sat on the corner of her desk.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks which she hastily wiped away whilst slapping her cheeks at the same time to try and knock herself out of the depressing mood. Sucking in a deep breath, Hermione grabbed the nearest file and opened it up trying to get her brain focused on something other than the situation currently ruling her life's happiness.

The day seemed to drag by with Hermione letting out a sigh of relief when she walked in her front door. She dumped her bag on the ground beside the door and kicked her shoes off, pushing them underneath the side table in the entry way. Walking over to the kitchen, Hermione opened up the magically cooled cupboard and pulled out a bottle of red wine. She uncorked it and poured herself a glass and went and sat in the living room, staring out the window silently.

Normally Draco would greet her with a warm kiss and embrace with something delicious cooking for dinner. Normally her home was never this quiet. Normally she was never this unhappy.

The sound of the doorbell dragged her from her downward spiral of thoughts. Placing her wine glass on the coffee table, Hermione stood and hurried over to the door. She pulled it open to be suddenly embraced by someone with jet black, messy hair.

"Harry!" gasped Hermione automatically returning the hug as a sob escaped her.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione! I was an idiot and I hurt you… I have missed you so much," mumbled Harry as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I missed you too," replied Hermione as another sob escaped her, "I miss him too… I miss my husband. I just want him home with me."

Hermione clutched onto Harry tightly as he peered at his wife worriedly. Ginny gently patted Hermione on the shoulder as she shut the door behind the three of them.

"Where's the living room?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny made a gesture towards the room as Hermione pulled away from Harry to wipe her face of messy tears. They walked into the living room with Hermione gesturing to the wine glass awkwardly.

"Do you guys want a drink?"

"No," said Harry with a small smile.

"I-I can't," shrugged Ginny.

"Oh… umm, okay," said Hermione, "Sit, sit. The lounge doesn't eat people, I assure you."

Both Harry and Ginny cracked a smile and sat down across from Hermione. Harry and Hermione stared at each other, smiling softly.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, "I shouldn't have stayed so angry at either of you for as long as I did."

"We shouldn't have gone behind your back with everything," said Harry.

Hermione shrugged, "It was all an emotional mess back then."

"Seems like it is now as well," said Ginny.

Hermione sighed, "Yeah it is."

"So I looked at Draco's file," said Ginny, "The thing I noticed was he wasn't offered any Memory Return Potion."

"Oh?"

Ginny nodded, "It's a standard procedure to help the healing process. Does he have any allergies?"

"Fish."

"Ah… it does contain cat fish eggs… but," said Ginny tapping her jaw, "There are alternative ingredients that work just as well."

"So the potion will work exactly the same?"

Ginny nodded, "I can get started on making some at work tomorrow. It takes four days to mature but you will need Draco's consent with this."

"I can go see him tonight and possibly stop by on my way home to let you know his answer?"

"Sounds perfect," smiled Ginny.

Hermione smiled back and let out a deep breath, "Thank you both so much… I mean… after everything you are willing to help me."

"Hermione, you have done a lot for us in the past. We want to help you," said Harry, his eyes looking at Hermione full of sincerity.

It was all it took for a torrent of tears to escape Hermione's eyes as she leaned forward and sobbed into her hands. Two arms enveloped her from the front and Hermione's peripheral vision was obscured by red hair.

It took Hermione near ten minutes to finally calm down enough. In that time, Harry had emptied the glass of wine and replaced it with a cold glass of water, which Hermione thanked him for as she gulped it down.

"I should go see Draco now," said Hermione softly as she sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Ginny and Harry nodded as Hermione stood up. She went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face before performing a quick revitalising charm to clear away her red cheeks and eyes. Heading back to the living room, Hermione walked to the door with her two friends and slipped on her work shoes and grabbed her cloak from the hook by the door.

"We'll see you at our place, okay?" said Ginny with a warm smile to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and quickly hugged them both before leaving with a crack.

* * *

Draco gave a humourless laugh at his father's tale from the board meeting that morning. Looking down at his wine goblet, Draco traced his fingers over the engraved letters of his name as his thought's trailed away. In his mind he kept seeing sad brown eyes, looking at him as if begging him to recall something, anything. Draco tried, he knew he did but whenever he would tug at this blank like canvas in his mind he would cop a piercing headache and moved his thoughts away.

He had downplayed the explanation to Hermione, not wanting her to stress any more. She seemed to be wound tight as it was with her emotions.

"Master Draco," came the voice of the house elf, "You has a visitor."

Draco stood without a glance to his parents and strode from the dining room, through the main living room and out to the entrance room. His walking came to a halt as Hermione stood in the middle of the room, her body hidden by a heavy black cloak.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"I thought you were coming on Saturday… it's only Tuesday."

"Yeah… I need to talk to you about something important."

Draco nodded slowly and gestured for Hermione to follow him. He walked through the hall with her following and took her up the staircase and along another hall to his bedroom. As she walked in, she looked around the room curiously as Draco shut the door and performed a silencing charm so no one could eaves drop. He didn't want his parents cornering him about anything involving his… wife… later on.

"So… so my friend, Ginny, she looked into your case," said Hermione slowly.

Draco gave a nod, indicating for Hermione to continue.

"You weren't offered a potion that helps return memories… its standard procedure. Healer Morris probably overlooked this because it contained catfish eggs, and you are allergic to fish," explained Hermione, causing Draco to look at her in surprise, "Ginny said there are alternatives that can be used instead of fish eggs. She can start making the potion but needs your consent."

"Yes," said Draco adamantly, "Tell her to do it. I'll take it, I swear."

Hermione smiled brightly and bounced on her feet and crossed her arms, "Great… just great. I'll umm go and tell Ginny now."

Draco gave a curt nod and walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Hermione walked out first with Draco following behind her. In the entrance room Hermione stopped by the door and looked at Draco awkwardly.

"Umm… I'll… I'll let you know how the potion is going and when it will be ready," said Hermione.

Draco gave a nod and watched Hermione open the door and slip out into the darkness. As the door shut behind her he sucked in a deep breath, breathing in the scent of vanilla mixed with the coldness of the night.

* * *

The remainder of the week seemed to flow by slowly for Hermione. After stopping in at Harry and Ginny's on her way home after seeing Draco, she had informed Ginny of Draco's consent. Ginny had kept Hermione in the loop of the potion and had informed her they had swapped catfish eggs with frog eggs. Both were known to create extremely similar effects in various potions.

Before Hermione knew it, Saturday had rolled around. She woke early and set about her day by starting with a quick breakfast, followed by tidying up the house. Once that was competed, along with the washing, Hermione glanced at the clock. It was nearing midday which called for a spot of lunch.

Once Hermione finished eating a tuna salad sandwich she ran herself a bubble bath. After popping on the wireless to a classical music station, Hermione stepped into the warm, frothy water and let out a content sigh as she sat back and relaxed.

The music washed over her as she kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the moment of relaxation that she had been longing for all week. If she allowed herself, she could almost imagine Draco walking in and finding her in this state before silently undressing and joining her, like he did a few weeks before the accident.

Hermione smiled at the memory before quickly sitting upright with a gasp.

She hastily pulled out the plug, releasing the water. Standing up. Hermione stepped out of the bath and grabbed her dark purple towel and wrapped it around herself before bolting into the bedroom. Sitting on the bed, Hermione yanked the bedside draw open and pulled out a small calendar. Hermione flipped through the pages before reaching the ones she needed. She silently did calculations in her head, turning more pages and biting her lower lip before slamming the calendar shut and shoving it into her draw.

Hermione stood up, shaking her head and began pacing back and forth repeating the same sentence over and over.

* * *

No. No. No. No.

This is not happening.

This is not the right time.

It can't be true.

I cannot be pregnant.

**A/N: That's all for now! Review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot and other characters not mentioned in the series by J.K Rowling.**

_Chapter Five_

"Will you sit still?"

Draco looked up at his mother in surprise as she placed the Daily Prophet on the arm of the chair with a look of irritation across her pale features.

"Honestly, it is just a pathetic attempt for her to get you to go back to that hovel you lived in with her," ranted Narcissa as she stood up with a sigh.

Draco looked away and down at his wedding ring. Despite all the confusion he hadn't removed it. He traced a finger around it as the house elf appeared beside him.

"Master, your friend is waiting for you."

Draco gave a curt nod and the house elf vanished. Draco stood up and brushed his hands over his black pants. He glanced at his mother who had moved over to the large window and was watching him with a cold expression.

"Mother, you cannot expect to ignore the years I have no recollection of," said Draco with a sigh, "Granger is my link. I need to be around her, to know her until I can remember."

"None of this would have happened had you just married Pansy!"

Draco gave a shrug, "Nothing can be done about that now, can it? If you'll excuse me I shouldn't keep Granger waiting."

Draco walked out from the reading room and along the hall to the entrance room. Hermione stood awkwardly by the door, her hands clasped at the front tightly. He watched as she looked around the room, her brow slightly furrowed as if trapped in a deep thought.

"Oh, you're here," she said finally setting her eyes upon him standing in the door way, "Wonderful. So… let's get going shall we?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Hermione gave him a small smile and held out her hand. Walking forward slowly, Draco took a hold of it and was soon experiencing the unpleasant feeling of side-long apperation.

"Warn a person next time?" he gasped out as they stood to the side of the road in Hogsmeade.

"Sorry," replied Hermione worriedly, "I… never mind."

Draco gave Hermione an irritated look but followed her along the side of the road towards a small café, "Why are we going here?"

Hermione looked at him with a small, wistful smile, "Its where we first met… again , after Hogwarts."

Hermione pushed the door open and walked in with Draco following.

"Ah! My two favourite people!" greeted a pudgy woman with a mess of dark blonde curls and happy hazel eyes.

"Hello Mrs Frederickson," replied Hermione before turning to Draco, "Before we continue I have something for you. Ginny gave it to me before I came to get you."

Draco looked down at the phial of dark green liquid sitting in the palm of Hermione's hand, "Is this the memory cure stuff?"

Hermione nodded, "You should take it now."

Draco took the phial and uncorked it. He stared into Hermione's deep, brown eyes as the contents slid down his throat creating a tangy after taste. Once finished he lowered the phial and gave a shrug.

"Nothing's really happened."

"I-it could take a while… I-I guess," sighed Hermione, "Okay… so when we met here you told me about the most delicious cake on earth. It's the white mud cake. When I ordered it… we got to talking."

Draco nodded and Hermione ordered them the cake and some hot chocolates. She then led Draco over to what had become known as their table. When they sat down, Draco looked around them, feeling rather awkward and lost.

"So… we just talked?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. We spoke about a few things, just getting to know one and other… trust me, it was awkward. I was waiting for you to call me a name and laugh, saying that I was a fool to believe you had really grown up a lot."

Draco said nothing as their order was placed before them. Hermione smiled at the cake and looked at Draco with wide brown eyes.

"Try it. You will love it, I swear."

Draco hesitantly picked up the spoon and scooped some onto it and ate it. He chewed it thoughtfully, enjoying the taste a lot.

"That was nice."

Hermione lowered her spoon and sighed, "Glad you liked it."

Both finished eating and drinking in silence and after paying for their drink and cake they left the café.

"So, what now?" asked Draco with a sigh.

He saw Hermione tense up and before he knew it, once again they were side-long apperating and appearing in Diagon Alley.

"Seriously, Granger!" cried Draco stepping away from her irritably, "Have you no decency to let a person know before you just yank them along for the ride?"

Hermione held her hands up to try and calm him, "I'm sorry, I really am… I just… I just needed to quickly leave, okay?"

Draco muttered under his breath as Hermione waited for him to be ready for the next stage of the date.

"Okay… so basically, after the café I was meant to go and see my parents but they were out. I came here and ran into you. You joked that I was stalking… anyway, we wound up eating a full packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Jelly Beans."

"Really?" said Draco looking disgusted, "Those things are horrid."

"Some are… I brought a packet," said Hermione attempting a smile, "Come on, let's sit here."

They moved towards a bench outside Flourish and Blott's and Hermione opened the packet.

"I'll eat two… and then you have to eat two."

Draco nodded as Hermione picked out a green one and popped it into her mouth. He couldn't help but smile as she pulled a disgusted expression.

"Argh! Grass!" she cried out, managing to swallow it before hastily grabbing a dark brown one, "Ick! Dirt!"

Draco chuckled but quickly stopped as Hermione thrust the packet at him, "Really? Watching you is amusing enough, really."

"Take one, Draco," said Hermione giving him a look daring him to challenge her.

Draco grabbed a bean and stuck it in his mouth, pulling a pleasant expression, "Vanilla."

"_What is that intoxicating scent?"_

"_My perfume. Vanilla with a touch of Jasmine."_

_He pulled her towards him and trailed kisses along her collarbone, breathing in the scent that made his want for her build stronger and stronger._

"_You… are… so… addictive…"_

"_Draco… DRACO!"_

"DRACO!"

Draco looked up at Hermione who was kneeling before him, shaking him a little, "Sorry… I… I lost my train of thought."

Hermione looked at him curiously before she moved back to sitting beside him. Her movement cause the air around them to fill with her scent of Vanilla.

"Come on," said Hermione dragging him from his thoughts, "Another bean, Mister."

Draco grabbed another and quickly shuddered in disgust causing Hermione to crack up into a fit of laughter, "Vomit!"

"I remember now!" cried Hermione, "Our first date you ate one… and that is the exact same face you… you pulled."

Draco swallowed the bean and looked up to see Hermione was walking away. Frowning, Draco stood and hurried after her.

"Granger! Granger, wait! Hermione!"

At her name she stopped at looked at him, tears in her eyes, "This… is a fantasy! It feels real but it's not. I'm never getting the real you back, am I?"

"I am trying," replied Draco with a sigh, "I really am."

Hermione shook her head in disagreement, "No. You are merely playing along."

"Do you have any idea, what _I _ am going through? I get it, you are hurting. You are missing your husband. Your husband is probably missing you as well but I wouldn't know because all those years are gone! Back there, where I blanked out on you was _me_ remembering when you told me your perfume was vanilla with a touch of jasmine!"

Hermione gasped and Draco gave her an irritated look.

"Don't go along thinking you are the only one suffering here. I am as well."

With that, Draco left.

* * *

Hermione shut the door behind her and pulled off her cloak, scarf and kicked off her boots. Slowly she sat down in the living room, hanging her legs over the side of the chair. A small smile played on her face as a memory of her sitting this way and Draco reprimanding her for it played in her mind.

"_You do know sitting like that will ruin the chair, right?"_

"_You do know we have wands and spells to fix such things right?"_

"_Oh ha ha, smarty pants."_

"_Hey, I am just pointing out a fact that you happened to miss seeing."_

"_Hmm… and you do realise I know spells that will make the chair bite your cute behind, should you sit that way again."_

_Hermione jumped up and walked over to her husband, smirking at him. She turned around and lifted the back of her shirt and patted her bottom, "Would you really risk injuring this cute rear?"_

Chuckling to herself, Hermione slowly drifted off to sleep feeling utterly exhausted from the afternoon's events.

"_Draco! Please… please answer me! Draco! Where are you?"_

_Hermione stumbled over the raised tree roots as the thick air caused her body to cover in a slick layer of sweat. Her blouse was drenched and her jeans were becoming all the more difficult to walk around in._

"_DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed Hermione before turning around and sitting down on the ground feeling completely hopeless._

"_Hermione… I'm right here."_

_Hermione looked up into the loving eyes of her husband. Standing up she launched herself at him, only to step right through him. Spinning around she looked at him in confusion, as he looked at his hands oddly._

"_Why can't I touch you?" asked Hermione, "T-this is some sick, twisted joke, right? In all my other dreams I have been able to hug you, kiss you… just feel your comfort."_

"_I don't remember your dreams… it really is me… Hermione, I am your real Draco."_

_Hermione looked at him wide eyed, "N-not possible."_

"_Babe, if I could touch you, I would have your shirt ripped off right now."_

_Hermione cracked a smile at the comment and gave a nod, "Okay, so probably possible… but how?"_

"_The potion, I think. It… it has started unlocking some memories in my actual mind… but you… you are the key."_

"_The key?"_

"_Only you can make me come back. This was no ordinary accident… Hermione there is so much more going on."_

"_I-I don't understand?"_

"_I love you."_

"Draco!" screamed Hermione quickly sitting upright.

Hermione looked around her darkened living room and hastily pulled her wand out to light up the room. She frowned curiously at the wedding ring on her finger and stood up. There was no doubt in her mind that her dream did involve her real Draco.

Nothing would stop her from getting him back. She vowed, when she married him that she would love him and protect him until she died.

* * *

The next day passed by quickly, with Hermione owling her friends to meet at her place after work.

Sure enough, by 6pm all of her friends were there. Jena, Taylor, Sebastian and Trey all sat on one side of the table with Harry and Ginny on the opposite side. Hermione knew her four close friends were wary of the old ones, having heard how they hurt their friend and she knew Harry and Ginny would be wondering who Hermione had been hanging out with all the years.

"Okay, so… I ordered us some pizza. It should arrive soon," said Hermione with a smile as she sat beside Ginny, "Anyway… I am going to sound really crazy… but the real Draco came to me yesterday… in… in a dream."

Instantly all of her friends looked at her sympathetically, except for Harry. He looked at her curiously.

"Please, just hear me out," said Hermione with a sigh.

Hermione explained all the details of the dream to them, including Draco admitting to gaining some form of memory during the date.

"But look… what if he is right? What if there is a lot more going on? Was him crashing on the broom something else altogether?"

"Hermione… he didn't pull up in time," said Trey gently, "Seb and I saw it."

"What about at the hospital? Someone could have tampered with him," said Hermione, leaning forward and gripping onto the side of the table earnestly.

"Who?" asked Jena.

"It could have been anyone," spoke up Harry, earning looks of annoyance from Jena, Taylor, Sebastian and Trey. Hermione gave Harry a look of surprise, mingled with relief, "Look, I know Hermione sounds a bit desperate but I know that some dreams are not mere dreams. My own past… and things I have seen in my career have made me realised that not everything should be passed off with a mere comment of concern."

"Look, mate," said Trey, "I know you mean well but like I said, Seb and I saw Draco fall. He hit his head pretty hard."

"So have I during games of Quidditch… I'm sure all of us who have played it have copped a few to the head," said Ginny, "It takes a lot to wipe a memory… I'm going to do some research on this."

"I'll see about setting up an investigation," added Harry, "I do suggest we keep this on the down low."

The doorbell rang and Hermione went to stand knowing it would be the pizza.

"Harry and I will get it," said Ginny giving a meaningful glance to Hermione and her friends.

Hermione nodded and moved around the table to sit closer to her four dearest friends.

"Guys… please," said Hermione with a sigh, "We are all Draco has. He would want us to stick together… and… there is something else that will need us to solve this."

"What?" frowned Jena.

"I… I think I might be pregnant… my period is two weeks late."

Taylor let out a shocked gasp whilst the other three looked at Hermione in surprise.

"Are you sure?" whispered Jena.

Hermione nodded but said nothing more as Harry and Ginny came in carrying the pizzas and bottles of butter beer.

* * *

"_They will help, I know it," said Hermione watching Draco pace back and forth in front of her._

_The sounds around them echoed in the night making Hermione glance around them in case anything stepped out of the darkness._

"_This is the one place that terrifies you the most, isn't it?" said Draco looking around their surroundings._

"_My cousins live by swamp lands… when I was younger I got lost for a few hours until my father found me. Since then I have held a hate and fear of it… more so the getting lost past."_

"_Meaning, you feel lost," sighed Draco._

_Hermione nodded helplessly and looked down, "I'm lost without you."_

"_Babe… I wish I could hug you and promise that everything will be okay."_

_Hermione nodded and looked up at Draco, hating the sight of the pain in his eyes, "I know… so do I."_

"_We will get through this, I promise."_

_Hermione gave a nod and frowned looking around, "What is that beeping noise?"_

"_What noise?"_

Hermione woke with a start and leaned over, hitting the button on her alarm. The rest of the week had passed slowly and her dream had been the first one with Draco since the initial dream. Sitting up, Hermione grabbed the box on her bedside table and headed to the bathroom.

The pregnancy test had been taunting her for the past two days, but Hermione had been ignoring it, in a hope her period would come and relieve her of the added stress.

Once completing the test, Hermione set it aside and had a shower, brushing her teeth at the same time. Her eyes kept on glancing over at the test, willing it to reveal the result so that she could see it from the opposite side of the bathroom.

Once finishing, she wrapped her towel around herself and stood beside the shower looking over at the test.

"Okay Hermione… just go and look at it," she said quietly, "It's pretty simple… walk forward, pick up test… read the result."

Hermione gave her hands a shake and slowly stepped towards the test. Sucking in a deep breath, she picked it up and looked at the result.

Two lines.

Clear as day.

Obvious to be seen.

Two simple lines.

"I'm pregnant," whispered Hermione, her fingers gripping the test, "Oh my… oh my, oh my."

* * *

"Look, I will definitely put forward that proposal but there is a chance it may be rejected," said Hermione as she closed the manila folder before her, "I will send you a letter in a couple of days with the response and what steps will need to be taken from there."

"Great," smiled Hermione's client as they stood up, "Thank you for all your help Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione smiled as they let themselves out from her office, with Harry walking in straight after them.

"So I had set the investigation up. I can't personally take on the case, but I can look over it. I have the best people in my squad working on it."

"Okay… so what happens now?"

"Well, the Aurors – Maria Nichols and Ashton Peterson – will come speak to you soon. They will also want to question your friends… and then they will need to speak with Draco. Have you told him about this?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed when Harry gave her a questioning look, "You should know how hard it is to make what you dream or see not sound like a mental break down. He will think I have lost the plot! No doubt his mother and father will call me a money hungry mudblood."

"I can get him to come here instead. That will probably make it easier."

Hermione shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, "Harry, if you do that you will have Lucius Malfoy and an army of lawyers to get through. Draco said it was no ordinary accident, so there is no saying his father is innocent in all of this."

"It wouldn't surprise me bu-"

"As soon as Draco was in hospital those two stuck up purebloods were there, sticking their pointy noses into our business. They wanted _nothing_ to do with Draco for years."

"Hermione, you can't make any accusations. If word spreads you will come off as the bitter lover and that could make you seem guilty – which I know you aren't."

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly. Her energy had depleted somewhat over the past week from the stress and now, Hermione realised, probably because of the pregnancy.

"I will go see him this afternoon," said Hermione, "I'm sure I can get him to talk to me privately."

* * *

"Thanks," muttered Draco to the house elf that placed a box he was after at the foot of his bed.

Draco lowered the paper and slid down the bed and opened the lid of the box finding his journals. He didn't write full paged entries, if anything he had used them as a way to jot thoughts in that were driving his mind insane.

It had been early that morning when he had thought about them and realised they would be a way to get an idea of what led his life to marrying Hermione and cutting ties with his parents.

Draco picked up the first journal. He looked at the dark green cover with his name engraved on the front in silver. With a sigh Draco went to open the front cover.

It wouldn't open.

Draco frowned. He couldn't remember sealing his journals shut.

Reaching into his pants pocket, Draco pulled out his wand and tapped the cover, muttering unlocking charms.

Nothing happened.

Draco sucked in a deep breath and tapped the cover of the journal before standing up and pacing around his room. He came to a stop by the window and looked out it trying to make his mind think of a spell he may have forgotten. As his unfocused gaze scanned over the scenery his focus landed on a petite brunette walking up the pathway.

He recognised that determined stride anywhere.

**A/N: Review for more!**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Thank you for the continued support. To read sneak peeks and know when I plan on updating, like my page on Facebook - Lady-Delphinea FanFiction.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Six_

With a sigh, Draco left his room hurriedly and with quick, light footing made his way downstairs and out the front door just before Hermione could knock.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Hermione with a frown.

Draco held his finger to his lips and gestured for Hermione to follow him around the side of the house. He led her along a gravel pathway and behind a thick group of bushes which hid an unused stone bench. Draco pulled his wand out and cleared away the grime and over grown hedges and sat down, with Hermione sitting beside him.

"Why the secrecy?" asked Hermione curiously.

"It's just better this way," said Draco curtly, "Why are you here?"

He watched as Hermione looked down at her fingers and looked uncertain at how to respond.

"Well? It is cold out here and in my rush to meet you I didn't consider a cloak," sighed Draco.

"Keep an open mind with what I have to say," said Hermione softly, "I will sound crazy… but please believe me when I say I am speaking the truth."

Draco nodded watching as Hermione took in a deep breath and licked her lips.

"Okay… since you took the potion I have been seeing you… well _my_ Draco in my dreams. You have told me I am the key to helping you get your memories back… that it wasn't a normal accident."

Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione and gave a snort of laughter, "I'm sorry, but what?"

Hermione sighed, "I knew you would act like this… do you honestly see yourself crashing your broom during Quidditch… you were pulling a move I have seen you do a thousand times and never once did you mess it up!"

Draco sighed. He had to give Hermione a point with that one. He was extremely skilled at Quidditch and flying.

"So… what does this all mean then?"

"Harry is opening up an investigation into your accident… I want to find out what is really going on… and to help you remember."

"An investigation? A formal one?"

Hermione nodded, "The Aurors working on it need to talk to you."

"What help am I going to be?" cried Draco, glaring at Hermione, "I can't even remember what I ate that day, let alone the fact I was flying!"

"Calm down! Please… I need you to co-operate with this."

"Right, so perfect Draco can return to you," snapped Draco with a shake of his head.

Hermione sighed, "I should go. I have other things to do… look… Harry will send you a letter asking you to come see him. I figured you might not want your parents to know about this and I gather I am correct from you hiding my presence from them."

Draco made no reply to that and merely watched as Hermione stood and left, heading for the front gate.

With a sigh he stood up and strolled back inside the Manor where he was greeted by his father standing at the foot of the staircase.

"Are my eyes lying to me?" he asked coolly, "Or did I just see a Mudblood disgrace this property with her presence?"

"She needed to speak with me," replied Draco with a shrug.

Lucius lifted his nose higher in the air as if a smell were disgusting him, "I do not wish for her to step onto this property again. If she does… I will not be so kind as to ignore her."

Draco gave a curt nod and stepped past his father and headed up to his bedroom. Once the door was shut and locked behind him he let out a sigh and rubbed his sore head. With a glance at the journal in his hand he placed it on his bedside table before pouring himself a much needed glass of scotch.

"Someone murder me now," he muttered.

* * *

Another day.

Another test.

Another positive.

Hermione looked at the two lines and felt as if she had been handed a death sentence. With a small sigh she walked out of the bathroom and dressed for the day. She had sent word in that morning that she would be absent from work that day and her boss was completely understanding, given her current situation and had in fact been waiting for Hermione to need a day to process everything. She had also added in her reply that she was willing to give Hermione more time off if needed.

After dressing, Hermione grabbed her money pouch, wand and keys. She locked her unit up and headed down to Diagon Alley make her way to the local Healer Surgery Clinic. After that mornings test, Hermione knew there was no denying she was pregnant.

At the doorway Hermione stopped and looked at it feeling a slight panic. She had always envisioned attending this appointment with Draco. He had been wanting for them to add to their family for about six months now but Hermione wanted to wait another year or so to focus a little more on building a steady and firm career. Plus they would need a bigger home as the unit only had two bedrooms with one being used as Draco's office.

Hermione calmed her nerves with a slow breath and walked in only to see Ginny and Harry sitting in the waiting area.

Harry jumped at the sight of Hermione and hurried over worriedly, "Hermione, is everything okay?"

Hermione plastered on a cheery smile, "Just a check up. My boss recommended it with everything going on and all."

"Right," replied Harry with a slight frown.

"Oh, I spoke with Draco. He will work with us."

Harry gave a nod and went back to his seat as Hermione was called over to check in for her appointment.

As she went to sit, Ginny and Harry were called up to see their Healer. Ginny smiled cheerfully at Hermione, which Hermione returned with a strained smile.

Hermione sat down and picked up a two month old magazine and absently flicked through it, her foot bouncing nervously.

"Malfoy, Hermione?"

Hermione stood up at the sound of her name and smiled at the Healer waiting for her. Hermione walked over and followed the Healer down to her office and sat in the seat the Healer gestured to.

"So," said the Healer, "What can I do for you Mrs Malfoy?

"I have taken pregnancy tests and all have come back positive," said Hermione hurriedly, letting out a deep breath at the end.

"I see. So you just want to confirm it?"

Hermione nodded and looked at the Healer nervously.

"Right, well just pop up on the bed over there for me and we will confirm it."

Hermione did as she was told and sat on the bed. The Healer made a gesture for her to lay down, which she did.

"Alright, just lift your shirt up for me please?"

Hermione slowly lifted her shirt and the Healer held his wand above Hermione's lower abdomen and slowly moved it in a figure eight shape.

Just above Hermione's stomach, a pink double line appeared.

"Congratulations Mrs Malfoy. You are pregnant."

Hermione lowered her shirt and sat up, nodding, "Thanks."

"You don't seem pleased?" frowned the Healer.

"It's… confusing. Err… what do I need to do now?"

"Well you need to get a scan done within the next two weeks to see how far along you are. You also need to find an Obstetrician Gynaecologist," he continued as he selected a list from a desk draw, "Here are some I recommend. Do you have any more questions?"

"Ah no," said Hermione with a glance at the list, "Thanks."

The Healer nodded and opened the door for Hermione to leave.

* * *

The door swung open as Hermione was midway through pounding on it. Her mother looked at her with wide, confused brown eyes.

"Mum," sobbed Hermione before her mother pulled her into a warm, loving embrace.

"My darling, whatever is the matter?" asked her mother, rubbing her daughter's back in circular motions.

Hermione continued to sob as her mother led her into the house and through to the living room. Her father, having been watching television, instantly switched it off and jumped up from his seat at the sight of his daughter.

"Jean, what's happened?"

"I don't know… Hermione, darling, you need to tell us what is wrong?"

Hermione weakly sat down on the lounge and closed her eyes, taking a long, slow deep breath to try and compose herself. After letting it out and explained everything to her parents, who sat and looked at their daughter. Both wanted to take her pain and heart break away by the end with Jean near tears as she clutched Hermione's hand.

"Surely… surely Draco will remember?" said Jean, "Magic… it fixes everything."

Hermione shook her head, "Not everything Mum… not everything."

"Regardless… we will help you with the baby," said Hermione's father, Robert.

Hermione managed a small watery smile and placed a hand on her flat stomach, "I will love it enough for both me and Draco."

* * *

_Hermione,_

_I assume you want us to meet for another date this weekend. I shall meet you at the flat on Saturday. Respond to this owl with an appropriate time._

_-Draco._

Hermione sighed and placed the letter to the side and glanced at the impatient owl. It glared at her and flapped its grey wings with a hoot to tell her to hurry.

"Calm your farm," muttered Hermione as she scrawled a reply to Draco.

After tying the letter to the owl and letting it out, Hermione headed back to her living room where Ginny was seated with Harry, Taylor, Jena, Sebastian and Trey. Hermione could sense the awkwardness between everyone and gave a little sigh.

"Sorry for that," said Hermione taking a seat in her usual arm chair, "So… everyone is here because I have news."

"Please tell me Draco is remembering things," begged Trey, clasping his hands together.

"As far as I know he has only remembered one thing," said Hermione, "Actually, Ginny, I need to talk to you about that more."

Ginny gave a nod in response.

"Okay… so… I went to the Healer today," said Hermione nervously, "And… I am pregnant."

Trey, Sebastian, Taylor and Jena all acted surprised with Ginny and Harry, despite already knowing the probability of the situation. Hermione forced a smile to her face as each of her friends hugged and congratulated her. They soon sobered down picking up on Hermione less than enthusiastic reaction.

"Hermione, aren't you happy?" asked Ginny.

"Sort of… I mean, how can I be joyful about this when my husband doesn't even remember loving me?"

No one replied and Hermione gave a little sigh as she looked down at her wedding ring.

"He will remember, Hermione," said Jena, leaning forward and taking a hold of Hermione's hand, "Draco loves you. He would die before he let anything come between you both."

"If he had died… I would be able to cope with this much better."

"You are an amazing woman," said Sebastian, "I can't believe how well you have kept yourself together."

"I try," murmured Hermione before changing the topic, "Anyone read about Rita Skeeter's latest tax evasion scandal?"

* * *

A couple of hours later Hermione closed the door behind Trey, Sebastian, Jena and Taylor. She headed back to the living room and sat across from Ginny and Harry.

"Hermione," said Ginny slowly, "You do know I am pregnant?"

Hermione smiled, "I did Ginny… well I figured. I mean you have always been a slim thing. I didn't want to insult you if you weren't, you know?"

Ginny grinned, "I understand. I asked Audrey, Percy's wife, if she was… well if looks could kill I would be floo powder."

Hermione laughed and her two friends looked at her happily, glad to see a true, honest smile on her face for the first time in a while.

"So," said Hermione with a sigh, "I want to know why I keep dreaming about my Draco… have you read any cases on this?"

"I have been looking into that actually," said Ginny with a serious frown, "I have come up with nothing so far, so I am going to approach my co-workers and see what they think."

Hermione nodded with a slight frown, "He seems desperate for me to solve this… I know it is really him and not my imagination… I just… I have to convince the physical Draco to try."

"Have you tried any more scent triggered memories?" asked Ginny.

"No… That is a really good idea. The museum we got married in has a fresh, yet olden scent to it. I might take him there tomorrow," replied Hermione thoughtfully.

"Are you going to tell him you are pregnant?" asked Harry.

"Not yet. He would only flip out and push me out of his life for good… I can't let that happen, Harry."

"I know, I know… we will fix this, alright?"

Hermione nodded and smiled at her friends who smiled back reassuringly.

* * *

Draco ran down the staircase, pulling on his black coat as he did so. At the foot of the stairs stood his father staring at him with his cold, grey eyes.

"Good morning Father," said Draco curtly, pausing in his movements to button up his jacket.

"Morning… where are you off too so early?" replied Lucius, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Out to do a few things. I want them completed early so I don't spend all day out. You know how Diagon Alley can get once all the mothers with their kids are out and about… hectic."

"Yet you lived right in the heart of it with that witch," said Lucius coolly, "Clearly she had some control over you."

Draco shrugged his shoulders "If I could remember, you know I would."

"Perhaps. Be home no later than five. We have visitors coming tonight. Important ones at that, so I expect you in your best dinner robes."

"Yes Father."

Lucius nodded, turned and walked away. Draco let out a sigh and hurried out the door to apperate. He was already running ten minutes late from his date with Hermione and really didn't want her to bombard him with questions as to where he had been or why was he late.

Draco opened his eyes to be standing to the side of the street, right in the heart of Diagon Alley. Turning around he headed inside the foyer of the apartment building and headed up the stairs to the top floor. Outside Hermione's apartment door he could hear music blasting.

"I haven't heard your music in a while. I have missed it… always such a happy noise for you both."

Draco turned to see the elderly neighbour Hermione mentioned to him days ago. He gave her a small smile and quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

'_When love puts you through the fire,_

_When love puts you through the test,_

_Nothing cures a broken heart,_

_Like time love and tenderness…'_

Draco slowly walked through the entry hall and peered through the doorway to the kitchen. Standing behind the counter, stirring a fry pan of cooking, scrambled eggs and singing at the top of her lungs was Hermione.

Draco stood still, not daring to move as he watched her move about the kitchen without a care in the world, completely lost in the moment of the song.

Draco couldn't help but smile as Hermione spun around, her curls flying about around her. The smell of her cooking started to swim around him…

_**Oh my love, it's you that I dream of,**_

_**Oh my love, since that day,**_

_**Somewhere in my heart, I'm always,**_

_**Dancing with you in the summer rain…**_

_Draco spun Hermione around the small kitchen and dipped her backwards causing her to laugh happily with a slight squeal as he pulled her back up, pressing her slim body against his._

"_The eggs are burning," said Hermione, moving around to the rhythm of the music._

"_So, we can cook more," Draco replied, "Hmm, maybe we should step out onto the balcony and dance in the rain."_

_Hermione smiled and pulled him by the hand towards the balcony, smiling at him so happily. Her eyes danced with the emotions she held only for him. His heart swelled with love, just realising how lucky he was to have her in his life and the ability to call her his wife._

"Draco!"

Draco shook his head before looking up at Hermione. She was standing right in front of him and looked to have been trying to get his attention for quite some time.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

He noticed the music had stopped and felt a pang of disappointment hit his chest, "Ah… yeah… I just had a memory… we were dancing in the kitchen. You were worried about the eggs burning… I told you not to worry and that we should dance outside in the rain."

"And we did," said Hermione, smiling fondly at the memory, "For an hour until you said I was so blue I looked like I was about to freeze to death."

Draco managed a small smile, "So I got the letter from Potter. I go see him Monday."

Hermione smiled and nodded and headed over to the bench, "Want some eggs?"

"Err… yeah I guess."

"Don't worry. I assure you I didn't burn them or under cook them. Perfectly fluffy, just the way Dobby use to make them for you."

Draco sat at the bench and looked at Hermione in wonder. She knew everything about him. His fish allergy, how he liked his coffee, eggs cooked. Heck, she probably even knew his greatest fear of drowning to death.

"So, we are going to visit the museum we got married in today," said Hermione brightly, "Hopefully the scent from that will help trigger memories for you."

Draco gave a nod, feeling a bit awkward at the topic of their wedding, "I can't be out too late. My, ah, father, has organised some important dinner thing tonight."

"Fair enough. I have work tomorrow anyway, so you know, being home early is beneficial for me also."

After finishing breakfast, Hermione went to finish getting ready. Draco wandered around the apartment, looking at little trinkets on shelves, photographs of him and Hermione, their friends, family members of Hermione's and even a photo of him with Blaise and Pansy. It was the exact same one from his room at the manor.

"You missed them so much," came Hermione's voice from behind him.

Draco turned to Hermione as she walked a few steps closer.

"I told you to go and speak to them so many times – especially when they announced their engagement… but you didn't."

"Why?"

Hermione frowned a little, "You never really said why… but I think you just feared your parents would get in the picture."

Draco made no reply and shoved his hands into his pockets. Hermione quickly picked up her purse and held her hand out to Draco.

"I'll apperate us to a safe place. We can walk to the museum from there then," said Hermione with a small smile.

Draco gave a nod and pulled his hand from his pocket and clasped his fingers with hers...

"_Your hands are so small compared to mine… but they feel so strong."_

_Draco and Hermione laid in the bed together, only the sheet covering their bodies. The mid-morning sun shone through the gaps in the curtains with a beam going across the middle of the bed._

"_Well, you would know about them being strong. After all, I did slap you one in our third year," smirked Hermione._

_Draco quickly rolled to above Hermione, his lower half pressing down onto her body, "You know that smirk makes me hot for you, woman."_

_Hermione chuckled, "All the more reason to do it."_

_His lips captured hers in a fiery kiss and her fingers ran through his already tousled blonde locks…_

"Draco! Another memory?"

Draco nodded and looked down at their hands, "A umm… passionate one."

Hermione nodded, her cheeks tinged a light shade of pink and strangely enough, Draco thought she looked completely adorable. At that thought, he felt his own cheeks flush red but had no chance to make a comment as Hermione apperated them both from the apartment.

**A/N: So plenty of memories for this chapter… hope you all enjoyed it and remember, reviewing keeps me happy! And don't forget to check out my facebook page!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Many thanks for the reviews. I was watching a Dramione video… Hurricane by xXDracoLoverXx… it inspired me to get started on this chapter. A really good video if you want to check it out!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot!**

_Chapter Seven_

The museum stood before them, solid and almost intimidating in nature. Hermione started up the steps but stopped when she noticed Draco wasn't walking with her. She turned to look at him and saw he was seated on the steps, looking down at the ground.

Hermione walked back down and sat beside him silently. She knew he would speak when he felt he could.

Draco let out a slow breath and lifted his head up, gazing at the muggle world around him. Had he really become attached to this world in some way?

"Sorry," muttered Draco, "I just… I feel a bit overwhelmed, you know?"

Hermione nodded slowly in reply, one hand absentmindedly fiddling with a silver bangle she was wearing.

"This is the… you know what world… I just don't see how I became so… so… involved with it."

"You didn't visit it on a daily basis, Draco," retorted Hermione, "We only ever stepped into it to visit my family, which was awkward for you the first dozen or so times. You didn't just dance around with a 'I love muggles' sign on you."

Draco shot Hermione an irritated glare and made a gesture to the building behind them, "Shall we see if any smell will help trigger my memory?"

"What triggered your last one?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Draco. What triggered it?"

Draco glanced away from Hermione before looking back, "Holding your hand if you must know."

Hermione frowned and looked at her hand, "The potion must really be working… kiss me."

"What?" cried Draco leaning away from Hermione.

"Kiss me, dammit!"

"Granger, you have truly gone mental!"

"A kiss is a powerful thing, Draco… it may be the key to unlocking more than one memory!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, considering Hermione's reasoning behind the kiss. He leaned forward and chanced a glance at her lips. They were a soft pink colour, the bottom lip was slightly fuller then the top and if he truly admitted it to himself – they did look desirably kissable.

Without thinking, Draco leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips with his. Instantly her hands were pulling him closer as she melted into the kiss. Draco slid his hands around her back, pulling her onto his lap as his tongue slid across her bottom lip before hers touched his.

Searing pain.

Blinding pain shot across Draco's mind. Without thinking, Draco shoved Hermione away, not noticing her stumble down two steps before regaining her footing.

"Argh!" cried Draco clutching his forehead with his eyes squeezed shut, "Shit! Make it stop… make it bloody stop!"

"Draco!" cried Hermione kneeling before him, "Draco, what is it?"

"It hurts… my head… I feel like I am going to die… god, make it bloody stop!"

"I need you to stand up… come on… up, Draco."

Hermione gripped him by the arm and slowly, helped him down the steps. Ignoring the odd looks from the surrounding muggles, Hermione pulled Draco down the street and up a deserted alleyway. The whole walk, Draco stumbled, moaning and groaning in agonizing pain. Hermione was terrified he would pass out, or quite literally die before her. Sweat covered his pale white face and the only thing keeping him half standing was Hermione's grip on his arm, which she slung around her shoulders so she could hold him by the waist.

"Okay," said Hermione as they ducked behind a large skip bin, "Bab – Draco, we are going to apperate. I'm taking you to Ginny."

Draco groaned in response as Hermione apperated them with a loud crack to the front step of Harry and Ginny's place.

"GINNY!" yelled Hermione as she banged on the door with her free hand, "GINNY!"

"Fuck!" groaned Draco, his legs giving way as a sharp stabbing pain shot across his skull. He let out an agonizing scream as another shot of pain raced in the opposite direction.

Hermione crouched down beside Draco, tears threatening to spill, "Don't you pass out on me, Draco. Don't!"

Draco's eyes opened and Hermione nearly fell back in surprise. They were full of love, love for her.

"Hermione," he gasped, "Babe… I love – argh!"

"DRACO!" screamed Hermione clutching at his shoulder's, "Draco, come back to me! Draco!"

Draco fell limp, his head falling back and smacking the ground behind him. Hermione climbed over to his side, quickly checking for a pulse which she found.

At that moment the front door swung open with Ginny and Harry coming out in dressing gowns.

"What's happened?" demanded Ginny, kneeling beside Draco.

"We-we went to the muggle museum – it's where we got married, like I said… before we left when I touched his hand, he got a memory… so I told him to kiss me, which he did… once it got steamy he just started screaming in-in pain… he said it hurt… his head… Ginny, please tell me he will be okay!"

Harry kneeled down and stood Hermione up and moved her back as Ginny conjured a stretcher. She floated Draco inside on the stretcher to the dining table and summoned her medical supplies.

Nervously, Hermione stood in the doorway, biting her nails as Harry rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Did it bring any memories, back?" asked Ginny as she hurried through necessary tests.

"No- no wait yes… just before he passed out my Draco came through. He… he said my name and was about to say he loved me when pain hit him… is he okay?"

"His vitals have evened out, so the pain as stopped… I'm not sure about his memory though."

Hermione felt her heart squeeze in sharp pain and gave a small nod.

"Hermione, let's go sit out the back, huh? I'm sure Ginny will call us if she needs us, right Gin?"

Ginny nodded as she dropped a few pain relief potion drops into Draco's mouth.

It felt like hours went by but it was only ten minutes before Ginny stepped out to the back deck where Hermione was pacing back and forth. As soon as Hermione laid eyes on Ginny she rushed over to her.

"How is he?" demanded Hermione.

"Gone."

"What?" cried Hermione, staggering backwards.

"Not dead! Sorry… I turned around to wet a cloth and when I turned back he was gone," explained Ginny.

"How?" frowned Harry, "Did you hear anyone apperate?"

"No. Not a sound. I swear, it was a split second."

Hermione grabbed her purse from the nearby table and hurried back inside and made a beeline for the front door.

"Hermione!" called Harry running after her, "Hermione, wait!"

"No!" shouted Hermione before vanishing with a loud crack.

* * *

Before her stood the Malfoy Manor and without hesitation, Hermione shoved the gates open and ran up the footpath. She heard a crack echo in the air behind her and didn't need to stop and turn to know it was Harry coming after her, whether to stop whatever she was about to do or support her.

At the front door Hermione pounded on it numerous times before grabbing the handle and twisting it. To her surprise the door opened with ease and she nearly fell into the main entrance.

Footsteps hurried along the hall and into the room as Hermione stood upright with Harry running into the manor behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Narcissa glaring from Hermione to Harry.

"Where is Draco?" asked Hermione, glaring at the loathsome woman, "Tell me!"

"Clearly if he left your date so early that must tell you he doesn't want a thing to do with you."

Hermione stepped towards Narcissa, who took a slight backwards.

"Hermione," said Harry warningly, but not attempting to restrain his furious friend.

"Draco was with me. Either you or your husband took him. Tell me where he is, now!"

Narcissa smirked and rolled her eyes, "Clearly you forget your place in this world, Mudblood. I do not have to answer the likes of you."

"No, but I do remember Draco once telling me that a Malfoy is always welcome at the Manor… now… my last name is Malfoy… hence why the property let me in. Therefore you cannot forcefully remove me – correct Harry?"

"That's what the law states as well," agreed Harry.

"Yes, and guests of the Malfoy's are welcome to stay until the person who invites them in requests they leave… so Harry, feel free to stay as long as you want. In fact you can come and go as you please."

Narcissa glared at Hermione, her hands balled into fists at her sides. Hermione smiled sweetly and walked past her and towards the hall. Harry followed closely behind her and up the staircase.

Once out of earshot of the irritated woman, Harry hurried to Hermione's side.

"How can you be sure he is here?"

"I can't be. It's the only logical place I can think of at the moment," replied Hermione as she saw Draco's bedroom door.

She turned the handle but it didn't budge. Pulling her wand out, Hermione tapped it numerous times as she mentally rattled off numerous unlocking charms.

Each time the door still wouldn't budge.

"Open up!" cried Hermione thumping the door.

"HERMIONE!" came Draco's yell from behind the door, "HERMIONE RU-"

"Draco!" screamed Hermione in reply, "I'm not leaving you, I swear to you I'm not letting them keep you away!"

Harry gestured for Hermione to move as he looked at the door and pointed his wand firmly at it. A bolt of neon yellow light erupted from the end of the wand, shattering the door to shards of wood with some pieces smoking in the wake of the spell.

Hermione ran in first with Harry following in time to see Lucius grab her husband and vanish with a resounding crack.

"NO!" screamed Hermione crumpling to the ground.

Harry knelt beside Hermione putting an arm around her comfortingly as he cursed out loud. He nearly fell back as Hermione shoved his arm off of her and stood up. She rolled her shoulder's back and took a deep breath before turning and marching out of her husband's bedroom and back downstairs to where Narcissa stood in the sitting room.

"Where did he take him?" demanded Hermione glaring at Narcissa furiously.

"As if I would tell the filthy likes of you," snarled the pale featured woman.

Hermione walked forwards till her wand was pointed in Narcissa's chest. The woman's grey eyes looked from the wand to Hermione's angry face and showed the fear her pounding heart was radiating throughout her body.

"I don't like you. In fact, I detest you. But you know, as much as you hate it, that I love Draco and it kills you to know he truly loves me. Tell me where he is? What is Lucius doing to him?" demanded Hermione.

"Lucius is getting our Draco back. You won't stop him."

"You are wrong," snarled Hermione as she pushed the tip of her wand into Narcissa harder, "I won't stop until I get Draco back… he doesn't want to be here and no matter how many times you modify his memory, he won't really want to be back here."

Hermione pulled her wand away and stepped back. Within a split second Narcissa pulled her wand out and sent a hex in Hermione's direction. Reflex kicked in as Hermione blocked it, sending it slamming into Narcissa who slammed backwards into the piano behind her.

Hermione looked up as Harry hurried in, "What is it?"

"I found something in Lucius' office," said Harry holding up a thick folder, "I have officials on the way. I am declaring this place a crime scene in the abduction of Draco Malfoy."

Harry walked past Hermione and flicked his wand towards Narcissa and bound her wrists behind her.

"Narcissa Malfoy, you are under arrest for assisting in the abduction of Draco Malfoy. Anything you say can and I will make sure that it is used against you before the Wizengamot."

Harry moved Narcissa over to a chair and pushed her into it. With a flick of his wand another chair slid over to behind Harry for him to sit in.

"You are under official questioning," said Harry holding his wand over Narcissa's right hand, "Therefore, should you try and lie to me you will receive a full body stinging hex. Each lie will strengthen the automatic hex… I really recommend being truthful with me."

As Harry finished his official speech four Aurors walked in. Harry stood and walked over to them, with Hermione following.

"Hermione, this is Maria," said Harry gesturing to the fit looking woman with her long brown hair in a braid. She nodded at Hermione, her hazel eyes holding a steely determination about them, "And this is Ashton," Ashton gave Hermione a warm smile, which reached his brown eyes. He ran a hand through his light brown hair and looked back at Harry awaiting further instruction, "These two are the most recent graduates onto our team – top of the class – Lisa Dwyer and Clifford Harper."

The two nodded at Hermione but didn't pay her much attention.

"Right, so Draco has been abducted by his father," said Harry, "It is my belief he has had his memory modified."

"He hit his head playing Quidditch," spoke up Lisa making Hermione want to punch the girl for her idiocy.

"Yeah and so have I," snapped Maria shooting Lisa an irritated look, "Keep silent until you have something useful to say, Dwyer… Boss, both Ash and I had a feeling more was happening here once you filled us in. I've ordered the investigation squad to come and process the Manor for evidence. We won't stop until we find something."

Harry gave a nod and placed the folder on the table before them, "This folder contains photographs of Draco and… and you Hermione."

Hermione frowned and Harry opened it and revealed a pile of photographs – most were at Draco but there were a few of Hermione and of her and Draco together on various outings and at their home.

"Lucius has obviously been keeping tabs on you both for quite some time," murmured Ashton as he passed the photos to Clifford, "What's this?"

"Munson Swamp," read Maria, "Isn't that-"

"A muggle place," breathed Hermione, "My cousins live near it… that explains the location of the dreams."

Suddenly Narcissa let out a loud cackle, sounding eerily like her dead sister, Bellatrix.

"Old bat's lost it," scoffed Clifford earning a shove and glare from Maria.

"Shut it, rookie," she snapped, "You came here to work and actually learn what your role as an Auror is. It is not your responsibility to pass judgement on the victims or the guilty until I deem you fit enough to do so. Understood?"

Clifford nodded and Hermione saw him visibly swallow.

Harry walked back over to Narcissa and sat in front of her with Ashton standing behind him.

"What do you know about Munson Swamp?" asked Harry in a calm tone.

"Oh only that the mudblood fears it," replied Narcissa before she cried out in pain.

"I told you it would benefit you to tell me the truth… answer the question properly."

Narcissa looked over at Hermione coldly, "Lucius knows all about you and your pathetic muggle family. Your cousins hate you because you have the gift of magic and they missed out. Did you know your great-great grandmother was a half-blood?"

Hermione said nothing and glared at Narcissa.

"Keep talking," demanded Harry.

"Speak to her cousins, Potter. They have no love for her."

Harry glared at Narcissa and looked over at Maria, "Send her to lock up. Perhaps a night in a cold cell will help her tongue loosen up some more."

Maria nodded and walked over and grabbed Narcissa roughly by the arm before leaving with a crack.

"Munson Swamp," murmured Harry before looking at Hermione, "You need to take us there."

"All of you?" cried Hermione.

"Myself, Lisa and Clifford. Ashton will stay here with the investigation squad to oversee everything. Maria will be booking Narcissa in."

Hermione looked at Harry uncertainly as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You can do this. You apperated Ron and I all over England. This is for Draco. We need to find him – _you_ need to find him."

Hermione let out a shaky breath and nodded, holding her arm out for Harry, Lisa and Clifford to grab onto. With the dreaded swamp in mind, Hermione left with the others with a loud, echoing crack.

* * *

His head hurt.

His head was spinning

The room was dark and the scent of dust filled his senses resulting in a loud sneeze and cough.

"Where the fuck am I?" muttered Draco as he pushed himself upright.

The last thing he remembered after kissing Hermione was overwhelming pain. The barrier in his mind had smashed the moment her lips touched his. Every thought, every memory came crashing into his mind. His love for her had coursed through his veins so much so that he didn't want to let her go ever again.

The next thing he knew he was on the table in a house with his father glaring down at him before yanking him off the table and leaving with a silent apperation – how his father managed it he will never know.

"HOW? YOU SAID IT WAS FOOL PROOF! THAT HE WOULD NEVER REMEMBER WHO SHE WAS TO HIM!"

"Sir, I underestimated the Mudblood's love and determination for him. I believed she would give up."

"You are a fool! The filth was in Gryffindor, Potters sex toy! Of course she wasn't about to sit down like a weakling and mourn for my son!"

Anger shot through Draco at the way his father spoke about his wife. Struggling, Draco tried to push himself up to stand but his legs were useless, his whole body felt weak and any movement caused his vision to spin violently.

The door banged open and Draco held a hand up blocking the sudden burst of light as Lucius walked in.

"Son," said Lucius calmly, "Glad you are awake."

"I feel sorry for whoever your son is. Last I checked, I had no parents," drawled Draco in reply.

"I understand you are angry with me bu-"

"But nothing. But is a three letter word which always precedes some lame ass excuse."

"You may be well of age but you will still talk to me respectfully."

Draco glared at his father, his grey eyes flashing with anger, "Respect is earned and you have done _nothing_ to earn it from me!"

Lucius smiled coldly at his son and stepped towards the door, "Enjoy the darkness."

"Darkness is better than conversing with you."

The door slammed shut behind Lucius and darkness filled the room once more. Draco's head spun from the shouting and within seconds he gave into the blissful feeling of peace.

* * *

"It's too dark. Not even wand light is enough," said Harry with a sigh as he slapped another mosquito away, "Not to mention I am being eaten alive."

Hermione shook her head, "No. No he has to be around here somewhere!"

"Calm down, Hermione. We will start at first light tomorrow. You need to keep calm, okay? Stress is bad for your condition."

"Being pregnant is not a condition. It is a life changing situation and this baby will need their father as much as I will need his support."

"We will get him back. You know I won't give up. Let's head home. We meet at The Burrow tomorrow morning, six o'clock for assignments," said Harry to Lisa and Clifford, "I will be bringing in more Aurors to assist in the search."

Before Hermione could protest, Harry grabbed her arm and apperated her to The Burrow. Ginny was already there, along with Jena, Taylor, Sebastian and Trey. Jena embraced Hermione instantly, who broke down in tears.

"Let me through," came Molly's firm, yet caring tone.

She took Hermione from Jena and led her into the kitchen where she guided her to a chair.

"There, there dear. All that crying isn't good for you. Hormones are a funny thing, I know. Now, drink up that juice and I want you to eat all of your dinner."

Hermione nodded miserably at her dinner of a chicken, lettuce, cheese and mayo sandwich. She wiped her face clean of tears and picked up the sandwich only realising after the first bite at just how hungry she truly was.

"The swamp is endless," Harry murmured to Arthur and Bill, "We need to find her cousins and get answers out of them."

"Muggle authorities will need to grant us permission," replied Arthur, "Have you contacted Kingsley?"

Harry nodded, "I got Maria to do so after locking Narcissa up."

"What is Lucius planning? There has got to be so much more too this then what meets the eye," frowned Bill.

Harry shook his head and let out a sigh, "I wish I knew."

* * *

Where is Draco? What do they want with him?

I need to keep it together… I need to hold on to hope that we will find him and I will finally have him back.

I feel like falling apart.

**A/N: Please review… getting reviews keeps me motivated with writing. When I don't get them… well motivation takes a holiday.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Thanks for the review's! Be sure to like my facebook page Lady-Delphinea FanFiction. There I will post chapter sneak peeks, pictures of what I envision characters to look like and when I plan on updating next. **

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot!**

_Chapter Eight_

"This is all unique… I have never come across anything like it."

"Are you certain?"

"Completely. You are sure she was telling the complete truth?"

"Yes! One hundred percent. What she said was going on, really is happening."

The healer gave a nod and a thoughtful expression crossed his features, "Perhaps… perhaps Mrs Malfoy is a Seer."

Ginny gave an unladylike snort at the idea and shook her head, "Hermione doesn't believe in that nonsense. Besides, she is a muggleborn."

"Perhaps so but in most cases, muggleborns have an ancestor in their bloodline who was once a witch or wizard."

Ginny frowned, "I never thought of that."

"I think her family history is worth looking into. And if you are saying the Malfoy's are involved, then I dare say Lucius has done plenty of research himself."

Ginny gave a nod and looked down at the case notes as her co-worker headed off to complete his rounds. Turning, she hurried down the corridor and into her office, locking the door shut behind her before kneeling down at the fireplace. She threw in a fistful of floo powder and called out her home address.

Ginny generally hated floo calls but needed to give Harry another lead in the case for finding Draco.

"HARRY!" yelled out Ginny, detesting the feeling of being oddly detached as she reached into the flames to brush a lock of hair out of her face, "HARRY!"

Her half-dressed, half asleep, looking husband hurried into the living room. He knelt down in front of the fire.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry worriedly.

"I spoke with Warren, the healer I told you who is an expert in memory issues," said Ginny, "He has never seen a case like this and thinks there is another reason as to why Hermione had the connection with Draco."

"What?"

"He thinks Hermione might be a Seer."

Harry snorted, sounding very similar to Ginny's reaction.

"That is what I thought initially. However, Warren also said that most muggleborns have an ancestor who once had magic in their blood. Look into Hermione's family tree… it may give you leads to finding her cousins."

Harry gave a nod, "Alright… I'll get to the search area and get that looked into. Thanks Gin."

"If you need me at all just send me a patronus please and, by Merlin, don't let Hermione get herself worked up… she could easily miscarry with all the stress."

"I know," sighed Harry, "Easier said than done."

* * *

The door swung open with a bang causing Draco to wake up with a jump. Blinking his eyes rapidly, a shadowed figure loomed closer before they pulled him up to his feet.

"Get off me!" snarled Draco, slamming his elbow into the person's stomach.

With a grunt they released Draco, who turned and slammed his foot into their back. With a thud the person fell, giving Draco the chance to run for the door. Heading down the hall, Draco looked around him constantly as he spotted the front door. Knowing the person he fought off wouldn't take long to come after him, Draco ran for the door only to be thrown sideways across the room buy an icy blast.

Landing with a hard thump, Draco rolled onto his back and looked up to the cold eyes of his father.

"Did you really think you could get away that easily?" snarled Lucius with his wand pointed at Draco.

"Worth a shot," spat Draco, wiping blood from a gash on the side of his face.

Lucius scowled at Draco in disgust. Taking his chance, Draco shot up to his feet and shoved his father away, grabbing the man's wand from his hand. He shot out the first spell, a stunning spell, that came to mind and sent his father crumpling to the ground.

Running forward, Draco pulled at the door handle roughly but it didn't budge.

"Fuck!" snapped Draco.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"A magical ancestor?" frowned Hermione after Harry finished explaining everything Ginny told him.

Harry nodded, "I need names, Hermione."

"My cousins are Georgina and Joel Granger. My mother was an only child… so if the blood line comes from my father's side you can arrest them without needing permission from muggle authorities?"

"Precisely. Ashton!"

"No Harry, let me research this," demanded Hermione, "My department can get easier access without the forms. We have a closer relationship with the archiving department."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded, "I can get Jena in to help me."

"Alright, but the moment you find anything you bring it to me," said Harry as Ashton hurried over, "Ash, is everyone here?"

Ashton nodded and Harry headed over to the group.

"We will find him, Hermione," promised Ashton.

Hermione smiled and turned, leaving the swamp with a crack.

Opening her eyes Hermione found herself in the Ministry atrium. People looked at her attire in confusion and she didn't blame them. Normally, Hermione came to work dressed in her business styled robes and muggle clothes but today she was in jeans and a grey sweater with a pair of black boots. Hermione ran past security, who merely looked at her but made no attempt at stopping her – after all, they did know who she was.

Hermione ignored the elevator and ran up the stairs, not pausing to take a breath at the top of each floor.

Upon reaching her destined floor, Hermione shoved the door open causing Erin, the receptionist to fall out of her seat with a cry of fright.

"Sorry!" called Hermione as she ran for Jena's office, "Jena! Jena!"

Jena's office door opened and she looked at Hermione worriedly, "What is it?"

"I-I need y-you to help m-me look up m-my family t-tress," gasped Hermione as she tried to catch her breath.

"Okay," said Jena slowly, "Why?"

"Just come with me and I will explain on the way," said Hermione.

Jena nodded and hurried alongside Hermione down the corridor to the archiving department. Along the way Hermione filled Jena in on everything Harry had been told by Ginny.

"Well this is good news then," said Jena, "It brings you one step closer to finding Draco."

"I know… I just hope someone in my bloodline on my father's side had magic," replied Hermione as she pushed the archiving departments door open, "Good morning Warren."

"Hello, Hermione… oh and Jena!" greeted the young clerk.

"We need to look in the family tree department," said Hermione, "It's really urgent in locating a missing person."

"But you guys are lawyers… not Aurors or local Authority Wizards."

"Warren," said Jena with a pout on her face, "You are a good guy… don't you want to do the right thing and let us do our jobs? You do need good recommendations to get into Auror training don't you?"

"Well yeah," replied Warren as a blush crept across his face.

Jena flashed him a bright smile and touched his hand lightly, "Can we have the keys to get in then?"

Warren grinned like a love-sick puppy and handed the keys to Jena.

"Thanks Warren," said Jena flashing him a bright smile.

Both Hermione and Jena ran over to the door, with Jena hastily unlocking it and pushing it open.

Rows, upon rows of boxes and filing cabinets greeted them. The room had obviously been magically expanded numerous times as Hermione could feel the tickle of the spells across her skin.

"Right," said Jena looking around with her eyes wide, "So, where do we start?"

"Over here," replied Hermione with a gesture to a table looking to be on the brink of collapse with the thick, dusty tome sitting atop it, "This book contains the name of every witch and wizard in this country. If I find my name it will have the number of all archived information regarding myself."

"So we will be able to find your family tree then?"

Hermione nodded and turned open the cover, "Let's hope it's in alphabetical order."

* * *

"He's coming around."

"Good. Clearly your special memory spell didn't work. Some Healer you are."

"Ginny Potter stuck her nose in. I couldn't look suspicious in denying her access to the case."

"Nevertheless we will torture the memory of that mudblood out of him," snarled Lucius as Draco let out a groan of pain, "Welcome back, son."

"Kiss my ass," muttered Draco as he looked at his father in disgust, "Nothing you do will stop Hermione from finding me."

"We'll see about that… but first, seeing as you may have forgotten, meet your personal healer. Healer Morris."

Draco glared at the Healer, who smirked at Draco in reply, "I remember. I hope you know your co-worker – Ginny Potter – throws a real mean bat-bogey hex. Then again I think my wife has a fair few mean skills up her sleeve."

"Those witches don't scare me," said Healer Morris, "They have no clue as to who I really am… and neither do you."

"And let me guess," sighed Draco boredly, "You either won't tell me… or I will find out all in good time."

"Enough!" barked Lucius marching forward, "You reckon torture erases memories, lets get on with this!"

"Why are you so determined to keep me away from her?"

"She is filthy! She brain washed you! No muggleborns blood has disgraced our bloodline and it won't!"

Draco looked at his father and frowned, "You are completely insane… you and mother… all you care about is blood… Aunt Bella went crazy because of it… and… and now you two have taken the same route as her into madness."

"I am not crazy!" yelled Lucius pointing his wand at Draco as he paced back and forth with a crazed, frantic look upon his face, "I just know what is right and pure for this family!"

"What's right and pure is letting me be happy! Hermione is my happiness! I love her and I want my own family with her!"

"NO!" screamed Lucius, "NO! CRUCIO!"

* * *

"Gatehouse… plenty of them," murmured Hermione as she skimmed the page and flipped to the next one, "Aha! Finally… Granger. Okay… Henry Granger… Juliette Granger… Mona Granger… Barry Granger... Mary Granger… Enid Granger… Ha, even a Harry Granger… Nickolas Granger."

"Clearly a lot of you have been magical," said Jena seriously.

Hermione shook her head, "There is no saying I am related to any of these Granger's… besides, I may even be listed under Malfoy now… but best of starting here… Mariah Granger… t-that name sounds familiar… oh look, here I am. Hermione Granger."

"G658," read Jena, "So is everything in that archive spot then?"

"I suppose we will find out," sighed Hermione as she stood upright and looked around the large room, "So… which way is G658?"

"I don't know."

Hermione pulled her wand out and focused her mind on what she needed to find, "_Point me"_

Her wand pointed right, along the first aisle and Hermione headed up it with Jena. She murmured the spell five more times, heading up and down different aisles until they reached the back of the room.

"So it's here… somewhere," said Jena looking at the tall filing cabinet, "Do you think the accio spell will work?"

Hermione pursed her lips together in thought, "I guess it would be worth a shot. I mean, I assume the Ministry would have a better defense on accessing files on people."

"Isn't it just creepy that they have files on us? Do muggles have these?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. I'm sure every government likes to keep tabs on their people," mused Hermione, "_Accio G658_!"

The filing cabinet rattled with a top draw flying open. Hermione and Jena jumped to the side as a thick file flew out of the draw and landed on the ground where they had been standing moments before with a thud. The draw slid shut with a bang causing a pile of dust to swirl up into the air. Both girls coughed, with Hermione kneeling down and picking her file up. Jena gestured to a table to the side and pointed her wand at it, clearing away the dust bunnies and conjuring two chairs.

Both sat down and Hermione opened the file and peered at the top page.

"Hermione Jean Granger. Born September nineteenth, nineteen seventy-nine to Robert Michael Granger and Jean May Granger nee' Harvey," read Hermione, "Huh… displayed signs of magical abilities at the age of three when caused packets of flour to burst open at a muggle store during a tantrum."

Jena chuckled, "Now imagine _your_ child doing that to you and Draco."

Hermione smiled, "I'm sure Draco will just give the child whatever it wants to avoid such a situation."

"Yeah, but you won't let him."

Hermione laughed and nodded in agreement, "Okay… lets see… oh here, a list of the files contents. School grades, achievements, qualifications… Daily Prophet article's, Witch Weekly articles… marriage licence… family tree! Item number 276."

Hermione flicked through the pile, handing Jena the thick sections to make her search a little bit easier. A few minutes later Hermione pulled out a thick wad of paper, magically bound together. Jena moved the rest of the file to the side as Hermione flicked through the detailed family tree till she found her name.

"Okay… so we need to follow Dad's side. Mum has no brothers or sisters," said Hermione as she tapped the parchment to fade out her mother's side and to make her father's side larger in text size, "So my father is the son of a muggle dentist Michael Robert Granger. My grandfather is still alive, but my grandmother Ruth Ida Granger nee' West died in a car accident twenty years ago."

"Oh that's so sad," said Jena, "Do you remember her?"

"No," sighed Hermione, "But Dad says she loved knitting me little jackets and scarves. She reckoned I was going to be a model."

Jena chuckled, "I'm sure a lawyer is far more impressive."

"Now, following my Pop's line. His mother, Ella Leah Granger nee' Walker was a house wife. His father, Bruce… Bruce divorced Ella and remarried."

"What?" frowned Jena.

"Yeah, look. Bruce remarried when he was forty-two. He married a Collette Dennings… they had a daughter Juliette. She married Victor Brown. Together they had two kids. A son named Jack Brown… who was Lavender Brown's father. Their daughter, Jane, married Lesley Morris… oh my god. Jena, their son, Danny Morris was Draco's Healer!"

"So Danny is working with your father in law?"

"Which is what Narcissa meant by cousins! Distantly, Danny is my cousin!"

"But didn't you tell me last night that they hated you because they missed out on the magical ability?"

Hermione frowned and turned back to her family tree and scanned her father's brother, "They did… their mother is a half-blood… well she was meant to be but she was born a squib."

"Where does your magic come from though? I'm assuming Victor Brown brought it in the line for Lavender and Danny… that doesn't explain you though."

Hermione flicked back to her line, "Eighteen-ninety one… the last pureblood… look, it says Graham Granger was born a squib. Before all that, everyone was of magical descent."

"I wonder if he were cast out of the family in shame," pondered Jena.

Hermione shrugged, "Apparently I am a Seer… but that's beside the point. We have the magic ties to the family tree and Harry needs these to arrest my cousins."

Hermione created duplicates of her family tree, highlighting the parts Harry needed to make his arrests official without the need to wait for muggle authority's approval. Jena quickly put the file away and both her and Hermione ran for the exit.

At the door stood Warren and Hermione bit back a groan of annoyance as he looked at the papers in her hand.

"You can't take those."

"Actually I can," replied Hermione, turning on her haughty know-it-all tone, "This is my family tree from my file. The law states any information relating to the person it is about, kept at the Ministry, is allowed to be taken by that actual person. Therefore, as I already said, I can take it."

Warren looked at Hermione speechless as Hermione and Jena swapped knowing smirks.

"So," said Jena placing her hands on Warren's shoulders and moving him to the side, "How about you move here and we leave."

Warren said nothing and Hermione and Jena hurried out.

"Thank you so much for your help," said Hermione to Jena, "I better go."

"I'm going to leave work early. I'll be coming to the swamp so I can be with you, alright?"

Hermione hugged Jena tightly and quickly left at a hurried pace. She needed to get the information to Harry now. Draco's wellbeing truly depended on it.

* * *

Draco panted heavily as the sixth curse finished rushing through his body. His mind was feeling a tad sluggish and his body was on the brink of collapse but still, Hermione's beaming, smiling face flooded his mind. The echo of her laughter rang throughout it as well as her murmuring those three words in his ear whenever he hugged her.

"Is that all you got, old man?" said Draco as he pushed himself back up to his feet, "Surely, You-Know-Who taught you a thing or two?"

Lucius growled in anger as he stormed over to Draco and struck him across the face with a clenched fist. Draco stumbled backwards a few steps but steadied himself. He looked at his father and chuckled before shrugging his shoulders.

"Hermione hit me harder back when we were kids," taunted Draco before feigning a look of curious thought, "Would you consider that foreplay?"

Lucius erupted with an angry yell and sent hex, after hex in Draco's direction. Each hex weakened the strength in Draco's legs until he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"_Get up Draco… don't let him beat you…_"

"Hermione," moaned Draco almost imagining her kneeling beside him trying to pull him up, "I won't let him win, I won't."

"_Then get up… GET UP!_"

Draco pushed himself up and glared at his father and Morris, who had just returned from going out.

"This will subdue him long enough to extract memories," said Morris holding up a phial of bright red potion.

"Are you certain?" asked Lucius.

"I am."

Draco glared at the potion and then at Lucius and Morris, "So how do you plan on subduing me to force me to take that?"

"Quite easily," replied Lucius with his wand aimed at Draco, "_Stupefy_!"

"_DUCK NOW!_"

Draco dropped to the ground, both from the yell and the shock at still hearing Hermione's voice in his head.

"_Look, the vase behind you. Grab it and when Morris tries to stop you smash it over his head… its muggle but it works._"

"It is you," murmured Draco before he reached for the vase.

Sure enough, Morris came towards Draco, who reacted in perfect timing to smash the vase over his head. Morris dropped to the ground out cold and Draco grabbed Morris's wand from his robe pocket.

"_Shoot a spell! Shoot a spell!"_

Draco aimed a spell at his father, which slammed into Lucius' shoulder. Standing, Draco punched his father in the face, hearing the crunch of a broken nose.

"_Stupefy_!" shouted Draco.

Lucius dropped to the ground and Draco found his actual wand in his father's pocket. He quickly grabbed it, as well as his fathers and ran over to the door.

"It won't open," said Draco out loud.

"_Melt the handle. Most lock charms only focus on the handle. If it's melted, it's not a handle anymore. Hurry. Your father and Morris won't be subdued for long. I need you home._"

"I'm coming home, I swear," murmured Draco focusing the wordless spell on the rusty, silver handle.

The metal began bubbling and dripping down to the ground. With a loud bang, the opposite side of the handle fell to the ground. The door unlatched, revealing a cold morning with a dense thick fog.

"_Fog_… _this works in your favour._"

"Which way do I go?"

"_Point me._"

Draco frowned at the suggestion as he stepped down the rundown, shacks front steps and out to the dark dirt path. He looked down at his wand in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked out loud, "Hermione?"

When no response came Draco felt a swell of panic inside him begin to bubble. He turned around in circles, looking at the cold, swamp scenery around him.

"Hermione!" he yelled, "HERMIONE!"

Draco started running along the pathway. Anywhere was safer then at the shack with his insane father and moronic, healer side-kick. The pathway became narrower with small, shrubbery almost growing over the rarely used track. Twice Draco fell from his legs giving way in weakness.

"Hermione, I need you… come back to me," he gasped almost fifteen minutes later as he leaned on the branch of a tree, "What did you mean? Point me. Point me!"

His wand warmed up and Draco looked down at it to see it pointing towards the right. Draco looked in that direction and saw thick scrub with a thin track. With nothing more to lose, Draco started jogging along it praying it would take him home to his wife.

**A/N: So you all are wondering if Draco was insane or if he was really hearing Hermione… and that you will find out in the next chapter if you review!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Apologies for the delay in updating. I have had a lot going on with family, studies and working full time. I have a couple of weeks break with studies so hopefully I can get another update in before that picks back up.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot!**

**_Chapter Nine_**

"You are bloody brilliant, Hermione," said Harry with a pleased smile as Hermione handed him copies of her family tree, "Maria, Ashton – we can arrest them. I want you both to go to their homes and bring them straight back here."

Maria and Ashton nodded and left with two quiet pops. Hermione followed Harry over to a table set up with a map of the swamp lands.

"So we have groups of five out searching. There are apparently properties here, here and here," said Harry pointing to the three areas all a fair distance away from where they were based.

"Even if he manages to escape," said Hermione, "No doubt Lucius will have made it impossible for him to find the strength to apperate."

"I know," sighed Harry, "We can only hope he manages it."

Hermione turned and looked at the cold swamp lands and crossed her arms over her chest, rocking back and forth slight to keep her legs warm.

"Hey."

Hermione and Harry both whirled around to see Ron standing on the opposite side of the table. Harry looked at Ron questioningly, while Hermione remained expressionless – a trick she had learnt from her husband over the past few years.

"I heard what happened from Mum and Dad," said Ron calmly, "I wasn't needed at the Ministry so my boss sent me here to help."

"Help?" blurted out Hermione in disbelief before she could stop herself, "You? Help look for Draco?"

"I'm sorry! For everything," said Ron desperately, "I was a complete and utter prat-"

"Prat doesn't begin to cover what you were," cut in Hermione, "Perhaps asshole, jerk, cheating bastard and-"

"Okay, okay I get it. I was that and a lot more towards you but I am genuinely sorry, Hermione. Please… please can we try and start over… as... as acquaintances?"

Hermione remained silent for a few moments as she took in Ron's apology and request. Slowly she nodded and looked over to Harry who had remained silent throughout the exchange.

"Right," said Harry, running a hand through his messy hair, "So, Ron. You can go help group two. They are just over there by the willow tree. Tell them I sent you."

Ron gave a nod and hurried over as Harry turned to Hermione. Hermione gave Harry a small smile and welcomed the hug Harry gave her.

"I'm only upset because of the pregnancy," muttered Hermione as she wiped away a stray tear.

Harry gave a chuckle and nodded, "Of course you are."

"Want a drink?" asked Hermione with a gesture over to Fleur and Molly, who had set up a table of refreshments.

"Yeah. Coffee, you know how I like it."

"One sugar and a drop of milk."

"Bingo."

Hermione smiled and headed over to the table before a blinding white flash filled her vision. With a gasp, she dropped to her knees as her vision filled with a run down, grey walled room. Dusty bits of furniture were around the room and Lucius Malfoy was glaring down at her – no not her, at Draco.

"Get up Draco," said Hermione clutching her head as panic set in, "Don't let him beat you!"

"Hermione!" came Molly's worried voice, "Harry! Come quickly!"

Hermione shoved away the sound of Molly's voice, focusing on the feeling of Draco trying to push away his pain.

"_Hermione. I won't let him win, I won't._"

Hermione grew frustrated as Draco barely moved, "Then get up… GET UP!"

"What's going on?" came Harry's voice, "Hermione?"

Hermione shoved away Harry's hands wanting to maintain her sudden connection with Draco's mind. She didn't understand how or why it was happening but that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting Draco out of that shack alive.

"Morris," whispered Hermione seeing the Healer holding a phial of liquid.

She couldn't quite focus on what it was. Hermione groaned as two visions blurred, showing Lucius aiming a spell at Draco and stunning him.

"DUCK NOW!" screamed Hermione causing those around her to drop to the ground.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Draco dropped to the hard, dirty ground below him. What was around him? Hermione needed to know to be able to help him escape. Clenching her eyes shut tightly, Hermione forced her mind to show her the surroundings.

A ancient looking, white vase was laying on the ground behind Draco. He could use it to smash over one of the heads – Morris would easily succumb to such an attack.

"Look, the vase behind you. Grab it and when Morris tries to stop you smash it over his head… its muggle but it works," said Hermione confidently.

"Is she mental?" asked Lisa, looking at Harry in confusion.

"No… no I think she really is a Seer of sorts," replied Harry, a tone of wonder in his voice.

"_It is you," _ came Draco's relieved, yet confused voice.

Hermione felt a smile spread across her face as Draco grabbed the vase and smashed it over Morris's head hard and fast. The Healer dropped to the ground like a dead weight and Hermione felt a spark of hope swell inside her. Her vision blurred again, showing Lucius attacking Draco. The hope was quickly replaced with a shot of fear.

"Shoot a spell! Shoot a spell!" cried Hermione in alarm.

Glad that Draco had thought to grab Morris's wand, he shot a stinging jinx, from what Hermione could gather. Her body cringed as she heard the follow up sound of Draco's fist connecting with Lucius' nose and breaking it. Once the Senior Malfoy was stunned she let out a sigh of relief.

"_It won't open_," came Draco's voice as he tried to open the door.

Hermione focused her minds vision on the door, a billion thoughts running through her mind as to how to help Draco unlock the door.

"Melt the handle. Most lock charms only focus on the handle," said Hermione as the thought occurred to her, "If it's melted, it's not a handle anymore. Hurry. Your father and Morris won't be subdued for long. I need you home."

"_I'm coming home I swear._"

Hermione smiled warmly at the thought as the door to his prison swung open. Hermione took in his surroundings outside the shack. She couldn't see any landmarks that would help her determine is location.

Her head was beginning to pound now and her body was feeling weak. She had to maintain the connection, she needed to help Draco get home.

"Fog… this works in your favour," said Hermione, falling from her knees to laying on the damp, dirty ground.

"Hermione!" came Harry's panicked voice, "Hermione, answer me! Are you okay? Hermione!"

"_Which way do I go?" _came Draco's distant, wavering voice.

"Point me," muttered Hermione before everything vanished into black.

* * *

"P-point me," gasped Draco as he hunched over to catch his breath.

His ribs hurt; his head was throbbing and sticky with drying blood. He wanted nothing more than to fall down to the ground and pass out.

His wand bent slightly to the right and Draco forced himself to stand upright and staggered forward in the direction his wand at pointed him in. A few footsteps along he paused. He listened intently as he leaned against the trunk of a dead tree.

Footsteps, crunching of leaves and then…

"MALFOY! DRACO MALFOY! ARE YOU HERE? CAN YOU HEAR US?" came the yell of a males voice, "IF YOU CAN, SEND UP A RED BEAM OF LIGHT! WE WILL COME TO YOU!"

Draco leaned his head back and let out an exhausted laugh. He slowly raised his wand and fired the red shots into the air repeatedly before slumping down to the ground.

"I'm coming home, Hermione," muttered Draco as the ground seemed to vibrate at the nearing of numerous, hurried footsteps.

His vision swayed and blurred as numerous figures dressed in navy blue robes came into his sight.

"It's him!" came a worried voice, "Shit, look at him."

"Conjure a stretcher now! And water!"

Draco grabbed at the bottle of water that appeared before him and skulled half the bottle down before it was taken away.

"Whoa, slow down. You drink all of that and it will all come back up."

Draco gave an uncaring shrug before he slumped his head back.

"Alright, let's move him to the stretcher. Weasley and I will apperate him back to the main clearing."

Draco allowed the aurors to move him onto the stretcher where he willingly sank into the blissful darkness.

* * *

"She's coming around."

"Someone needs to tell her."

"Can we just let her wake up first?"

"Well it's not as if we can tell her whilst she is sleeping."

"Oh shut up, the three of you!"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut before slowly opening them to be welcomed with a bright light above her.

"Hey," came Jena's worried voice, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione looked around the room to see Taylor, Sebastian, Trey, Harry, Ginny and even Ron looking at her from around her bed.

"F-fine," said Hermione with a frown, "What happened?"

Ginny stepped forward as the others looked at her expectantly, "Hermione… from what I was told… and then discussed with fellow Healers… well, we think you had a physic link with Draco. Being pregnant caused your energy to drain fast and caused you to black out."

"I remember," said Hermione pushing herself up into a sitting position as she looked at Harry, "Did he make it out?"

"He did," nodded Harry.

Hermione let out a cry of joy, her hands flying up to cover her mouth as she took in the news. Jena gently pat Hermione on the back, smiling along with her friends.

"C-can I see him? Please?" begged Hermione.

Harry glanced at Ginny who nodded.

Without a second of delay, Hermione shoved the sheets back and slid out of the bed. Ginny took hold of Hermione's arm and led her from the ward and along the corridor. Her friends followed her closely from behind as Hermione gripped onto Ginny's arm tightly.

"Is he okay?" asked Hermione.

"He is a bit dehydrated and banged up," said Ginny, "He's been waking up and drifting off and each time he wakes, he asks for you."

Hermione felt tears trickle down her face as Ginny led her into a ward.

"I'll wait outside with the others," said Ginny softly.

Hermione nodded but her eyes were on the sleeping form of her husband. A cut was healing slowly on his head, leaving a small thin scar. Hermione knew within weeks the scar will have also vanished. A drip was hooked to his arm, slowly pumping much needed hydration to his body.

"Oh Draco," gasped Hermione stepping over to his bed.

Her hand grasped his and an instant reaction came from Draco as he woke and pulled her onto the bed with him.

"Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione let out a small sob as his grey eyes looked at her. They were full of love, longing and apology.

"I have missed you so, so much," said Hermione as she ran her hand along the side of his face.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I tried everything to break the barrier-"

"Stop," said Hermione as she propped herself up beside him and pressed a finger to his lips, "Stop. None of this is your fault. You are innocent and they will get what they deserve. All that matters is you are home, I have you back… and… and our baby has you back."

"Our what?" frowned Draco looking at Hermione in surprise.

Hermione smiled, "I'm… I'm six weeks or so pregnant."

Draco looked at Hermione before breaking out into a massive grin. He reached forward and pulled Hermione towards him and finally captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione's mind went blank of all thought as she slid herself closer to Draco and slid a hand along the front of his hospital gown.

At the feel of the scratchy material, Hermione broke away chuckling.

"What?"

Hermione tapped the hospital gown and looked at Draco grinning, "This isn't exactly the right place to be getting all… intimate."

Draco smirked, his grey eyes swimming with lust, "Well we should get home and then use the kitchen table."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "You need to rest," Hermione pushed herself up into a sitting position, "And lying like this isn't letting you rest."

"I feel more relaxed with you right next to me."

Hermione smiled fondly but shook her head, "You need sleep. Then you can come _home_ with me. I'm going to find a Healer and see how soon you can leave."

Draco nodded, his eyes already closed. Hermione squeezed his hand and turned away to leave the room.

"Hermione?" murmured Draco.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Within two days both Hermione and Draco were released from St Mungo's. Hermione was ordered to not try any further physic links whilst pregnant, especially seeing as she was only six weeks along. Draco mainly suffered from dehydration and blood loss, both of which were easily repaired with water, rest and a blood replenishing potion.

The memory specialist checked Draco's mind over and believed he was completely back to normal, much to the relief of Hermione and Draco.

However, Lucius and Morris had escaped and as far as Harry knew, were on the run hiding somewhere in either France or Scotland. The Auror department had contacted the Ministries of both countries and informed them of the situation. Harry had even pushed for Kingsley to even contact Germany, Bulgaria, Switzerland and Ireland to ask them to keep a look out for strange activity or sightings of the wanted pair.

"He won't be back any time soon," murmured Draco as he and Hermione stood on their balcony with hot chocolates, "You can relax, babe."

Hermione sighed and looked up from her drink to Draco, "I honestly thought I would never get you back. I was terrified for you… for our baby, for me."

"Well I'm back and that just shows me how strong your love is for me."

Hermione shook her head, "No… you came back so that shows that you love me enough to never leave me."

"How about we agree to disagree on this one? Neither one of us will back down."

Hermione smiled and leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek, "Fine… fine. I need to duck out for a bit okay? I just have to pick up some vegetables for dinner."

"I'll come with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Babe, I am never leaving your side."

Hermione smiled and headed towards the door with Draco following closely behind.

* * *

Everything seemed normal and life fell back into routine again, with the exception of Hermione remaining firm friends with Harry and Ginny. Draco also welcomed them into their life considering both played a role in returning his memory. Each weekend resulted in barbeques at their unit, Harry and Ginny's, Taylor's, Jena's, Trey's or Sebastian's. The group grew closer together if that were even possible.

As the weeks progressed, Christmas came and went and the new year arrived. Hermione's pregnancy processed and by the seventh of January she was past the first trimester and safely into the second at fourteen weeks. With their first child due in July, both Hermione and Draco were focused on finding a new home but Draco wanted only the best whereas Hermione wanted something big enough for more children, but also allowing them to give the child a realistic and modest upbringing.

Narcissa had also been locked away in Azkaban for two years for assisting in disrupting memories and for assisting her husband and Morris with the plan. Narcissa claimed they wanted the right life for Draco and Hermione was a devious witch who had tricked Draco into marrying her. There were still no signs of Lucius and Morris but Harry refused to let them get away with it and continued to search for them with Ashton and Maria.

"What are you doing?" demanded Draco, walking into the living room to find Hermione standing on top of the coffee table and pulling Christmas decorations down, "You have a wand you know?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at her husband, smiling, "Yes, but doing this by hand is how I have always done it. It's how I always will do it."  
"But right now, my dear, you are pregnant… and standing on a table, which you could fall from isn't exactly wise."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Draco with her hands on her hips causing her slightly rounded stomach to stick out a bit more, "Draco, I know full well I'm not going to topple off the table any time soon. It's not as if it's a ledge on the side of a building."

Draco sighed in defeat and glanced at his watch, "Babe, we have to go view that house in ten minutes. We should head over now."

Hermione nodded and carefully climbed down from the table with a trail of tinsel coming with her. After placing it in the box and pulling on her black flats, both left the unit hand in hand.

* * *

"I really like it, Draco," said Hermione earnestly looking around the large kitchen with polished tan coloured bench tops. The tiles were of different shades of red, giving the kitchen an earthy feel.

The house was four bedroom with two bathrooms, a large living room, office and study room, "You would have your own office for your writing. There would be a study for me to do research in for any cases I may have… this place is perfect!"

Draco sighed, "I know but-"

"I know its not as big as Malfoy Manor but really, I don't fancy chasing our baby through something that large when its bath time."

Draco looked at Hermione to see her staring at him with pleading eyes. He broke out into a grin and gave a nod. Hermione squealed in delight and threw her arms around Draco in a tight hug.

"I love, love, love, love you!" grinned Hermione as the real estate agent walked in. Hermione turned to face him smiling, "We will buy it!"

* * *

"Argh," said Hermione rubbing her rounded stomach, "I'm six months and already the size of a house."

Draco smiled fondly at his wife. Life was perfect. They were living in their new home, as they had been for over a month, and everything was sailing smoothly with the pregnancy.

Hermione slowly sat up to get ready for work. She pulled out a white blouse and murmured a spell, making the material stretch around her stomach comfortably.

"Did Harry see you yesterday?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded, "Still no sight of your father, Morris or my cousins. I feel that no sighting is better them lurk around."

Draco just nodded, not feeling the same sentiment about it as his wife. Climbing out of bed, he grabbed his wand and flicked it at the blankets, making the bed perfectly.

Hermione turned to her side and looked at her stomach with a sigh, "I look as if I could pop any day now."

Draco walked over to Hermione after a pulling a shirt on and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her on the cheek, "Babe, you are pregnant with twins. The first set of twins ever in the Malfoy family tree."

Hermione smiled and sighed - the sudden news of twins had surprised them. The last appointment had shown the hidden extra family member, but Hermione and Draco had taken the news in stride and were even more excited, if possible. She turned around to face Draco and planted a kiss on his lips, "How did I get lucky to have a husband as wonderful as you?"

Draco smirked, "I am pretty amazing, aren't I?"

Hermione chuckled before she paused. A light thumping sound came from downstairs. She looked at Draco worriedly who was looking towards the bedroom door. A shattering noise echoed through the house forcing Draco into action.

"Stay here," he demanded before hurrying out the door.

Hermione hesitated for all of two seconds before waddling out of the room behind her husband, her wand gripped tightly in her hand with the other resting on her stomach.

With light steps, Hermione crept along the hallway and down the staircase. The house had two staircases, one that led down to the downstairs entry hall and one which led to the kitchen. Hermione took the front entry hall staircase, having seen Draco step down the kitchen stairs.

Hermione constantly scanned the area around her as she reached the base of the stairs. The hall seemed empty as she quietly stepped across it.

A smashing sound behind her, startled Hermione as she spun around with her wand held out in front of her.

Draco burst through the swinging, kitchen door, halting at the sight of his panicked wife, "I told you to stay upstairs!"

Hermione shot him a glare and glanced towards the living room, "No one's here."

"How do you know?"

"The living room lights up when people enter it. No one has gone in there and only you and I know the charm to turn off the lights."

Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Silent apperation."

Hermione stepped over to Draco as a wave of panic swept through her. She tucked her wand into her pocket as she grasped her husbands hands, "Your father won't take you away from me or our children."

"I'm more worried about what he will do to you and the babies."

"I think we need to talk to Harry."

Silently, Draco nodded.

* * *

I won't let him hurt Draco or our unborn babies. Lucius Malfoy will soon learn that I am not a witch to mess with.

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
